<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Memories by AkiraKuru2, MushroomFusion245, Wildcard_Boss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003371">Phantom Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraKuru2/pseuds/AkiraKuru2'>AkiraKuru2</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomFusion245/pseuds/MushroomFusion245'>MushroomFusion245</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Boss/pseuds/Wildcard_Boss'>Wildcard_Boss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kasumi Yoshizawa is a ghost, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraKuru2/pseuds/AkiraKuru2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomFusion245/pseuds/MushroomFusion245, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Boss/pseuds/Wildcard_Boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl opened her eyes to see herself in the middle of a street, her body passing through objects. She was confused at first but it devolved into shock when she realized she wasn't even alive anymore. She was a <em>ghost.</em> After floating around alone and confused, she crosses paths with a boy that can actually see and talk to her. Determined to find her memories, she accompanies the boy. But how can you find your memories when only a single person can see and speak to you?</p><p>This fic is cross-posted on FanFiction.net by MushroomFusion245!</p><p>Recruiting writers! Contact @MushroomFusion245#9591 or @-Boss-#8948 on Discord if you're interested!</p><p><strong>NOTICE:</strong> some1upoyo is no longer working on this fic due to being extremely busy with his personal life. Because of this, xKuroKoalax and AkiraKuru2 have taken over the writing of the fic. We apologize for the inconvenience!<br/><strong>NOTICE:</strong> xKuroKoalax is no longer working on this fic.<br/><strong>NOTICE:</strong> Wildcard_Boss has been recruited.</p><p> </p><p>FF.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13676133/1/Phantom-Memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira &amp; Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I've been working on this fic with another person for a while, but since school is starting and I have a lot on my plate, the style and the posting schedule will be somewhat erratic. I'll try to get out the chapters regularly, but no guarantees that it'll update as fast as Lifelong Fan, but hopefully faster than Rig the Game. The co-author is MushroomFusion245, and he was the one to actually propose the idea. Here's to hoping the quality meets your standards!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sumire!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing she heard and remembered before she woke up in the middle of the road. As she took in her surroundings, she heard an engine approach behind her, turning around to see a car barrelling toward her at a high speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah!” The girl put her hands up and shut her eyes as she tried to block the impact of the car. However, she heard the engine pass by as if she was only standing near, but not in front of the car. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the car passed through her as she turned around to see it speeding away from her. She looked down at herself and noticed no damage to her body. In fact, it was completely transparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am- am I a ghost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if to answer her question, she began to float as she passed her hand through the nearby traffic light. Her eyes widened in amazement as she moved freely through the world around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she flew around, she tried to remember what happened that made her a ghost, only to be met with the same word she heard as she woke up in the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sumire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was someone calling to her? Was this her name? If it was, then hopefully someone she talks to would be able to recognize her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know where I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could finish, the person she was trying to talk to walked right past her, she tried asking someone else, only for them to walk right through her this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right… ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She concluded that if she was going to figure out where she is and what’s going on, she’d have to find that out for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 weeks since she woke up, the girl floated around this city, which she learned was Tokyo in Japan. As she floated around in the large area people called the Crossing, she heard a voice call out to her from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, excuse me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see a tall boy with frizzy raven hair looking directly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira exited the subway, not interacting with anyone as he rushed aboveground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'So I need to get to… where again?’  Akira thought as he pulled out his phone. Tokyo was incredibly different from the countryside where he lived, so for the time being, he probably needed his navigation app to get around. However, there was an odd app on his screen that he didn't remember installing. It was red with a black eye drawn on it, a star replacing the pupil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira tried to delete the app but accidentally tapped on it. When it did nothing, he attempted to tap it again only to look up and notice that the world around him was brought to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is this some elaborate prank?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Akira noticed a slight amount of movement in the center of the crossing and turned toward it. A blue flame flickered in the middle of a crowd before erupting into a pillar, somehow not burning the frozen people around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was frozen into place as he watched the pillar of flame coalesce into a humanoid figure, wings on its back while wearing a red fiery smile. Suddenly, Akira saw his own face in the face of the figure, before the fire disappeared and the crowds moved on, oblivious to what Akira just saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Akira found himself nearly walking into a brown-haired girl with glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned around and floated away before she suddenly realized she was being addressed. Floating back, she asked, “Wait, were you talking to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m new here and I need to fin- wait… are you… floating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This girl, whoever she was, continued to look at him in disbelief as she landed in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you talking to me? I haven’t been able to talk to anyone for the past two weeks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Akira tilted his head. Oddly, no one seemed to have noticed the girl in front of him despite the fact that she floated not too long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s blood ran cold as the girl shrugged and casually said, “I think I’m supposed to be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re dead? Are you a ghost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else I could be, so I guess yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira noticed someone approach him, walking through the girl in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So she is a ghost, then…’ Akira was snapped out of his thoughts by the stranger, wearing a concerned expression, beginning to talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but are you ok? You looked like you were talking to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger had a look of concern in his eyes, a far cry from the looks of disdain and hatred he got from the people at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing,” Akira waved off the stranger. “I was just… thinking about someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… take care of yourself. I wish the same could be said of my daughter…” The stranger trailed off before he shook his head. The man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small business card, the name on it reading ‘Shinichi Yoshizawa’. “Here’s my contact information if you ever need someone to talk to. I wish you the best, young man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled as he said, “You too, Yoshizawa-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two waved to each other and the man named Yoshizawa left as Akira turned back to the girl, who seemed to be clutching her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come with me.” Akira motioned for her to come with him to a more secluded corner of the square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man… Why did he look familiar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through her, she got a sudden headache (Could ghosts get headaches? The more you know.) She saw the frizzy-haired boy talking to the man, but she didn’t hear anything they said due to her headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the man left, the girl looked up to see the boy motion toward her to follow him. They went into a corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed as the ringing in her head went away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name? I’m Akira Kurusu.” The boy began to reach out to hold her shoulder, but remembered that she was a ghost and left his hand hanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sumire… I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head. “That’s the thing. I don’t remember anything from my past, like who I was or what I did, or even the people I knew. But the man who just talked to you… I think he triggered some sort of memory in me, but... I swear I remembered something from him! I just… I lost it somehow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira held up a business card between two fingers as he smirked, “I have his contact information, so if you ever need to meet him, I can find an excuse to talk with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira had a contemplative expression on his face as he began, “Well you have nowhere else you know you can go, I’m apparently the only one who can see you, and you somehow briefly remembered something about your past life when you were with me, so maybe you can come with me. I’m going over to live with someone and-” Akira paused as he pulled out his phone with a look of shock. “Oh crap, I’m going to be late! Hey, do you by any chance know where Sojiro Sakura lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire put a finger on her chin, trying to recall anywhere she heard or saw the name “Sakura.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. Do you know anything about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard something about him working at a cafe called Leblanc. Do you know where that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire thought for a while as she thought to all the times she flew through areas with coffee, and remembered an odd cafe in Yongen-Jaya that served curry which was called Leblanc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember a cafe called Leblanc… If I remember correctly it’s in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sumire. Lead the way. Tokyo is huge compared to my hometown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira got off the train, looking back to see Sumire letting go of the pole. Despite her ghostly state, she somehow didn’t get left behind by the train. Akira decided not to question it as Sumire floated by him, guiding him to the cafe. They walked through a bunch of backstreets before they stopped in front of a red door in one of the more secluded back roads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is Leblanc, huh…” Akira stared up at the awning with ‘Leblanc Coffee &amp; Curry’ written in black letters. “Sumire, where-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira looked around to see that Sumire was nowhere to be found. As he waited by the door, he saw Sumire float back to where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I was just looking around for Sakura’s house. I think I found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Sumire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the two were walking towards the house, Sumire asked Akira about his past. As he explained his situation to her, she clenched her fists in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your parents wouldn’t even get you a lawyer?” Sumire gasped. To her knowledge, parents usually supported their kids through thick and thin. Why did Akira’s abandon him when he needed them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They tried, but the ones that were available were too expensive. The trial made it not even matter, though. The politician that sued me seemed to have a hand in everything, meaning the trial was pretty much just for show.” Akira shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire seemed to have an outburst, which Akira almost hushed before realizing that no one would have heard her anyways. “What a jerk! I may not know what my morals used to be but I can assure you now that you did the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm smile seemed to creep onto Akira’s face for the first time since his arrest. “Thanks for giving me support about this, especially now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped in front of the house Sumire believed Sojiro Sakura lived in. Reading the nameplate, Sumire observed, “The nameplate here says ‘Sakura’; it looks like this is his house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Akira reached out and pressed the doorbell next to the front gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Ding*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Dong*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he not here?” Akira asked Sumire, who just shrugged in response. To their right, they heard a deliveryman approaching holding a medium-sized package.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s home… Sakura-san </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> usually at his cafe at this time though… I’ll do my other deliveries first and loop back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the delivery truck drove off, Akira looked towards Sumire and said, “Well, guess we were right the first time. Let’s go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short walk back was quiet unlike their walk to the Sakura residence. Eventually, Akira found himself standing back in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle as a bell chimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s the last of the stuff. Whew…” Akira pushed his box of stuff into the shelf by the stairs. There was some dust still floating in the air from his cleaning attempt in the attic above Leblanc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After introducing himself to Sojiro Sakura, he was brought up the stairs to a dusty attic with a bed in the corner, being told that this would be his home for the entirety of his probation. With a bit of searching in the closet downstairs, Akira grabbed some cleaning supplies and got to work, Sumire helping to find places to clean Akira wouldn’t be able to see otherwise. After 2 hours of cleaning, Akira collapsed on his bed, leaving the cleaning supplies by the stairs. A pair of footsteps grew louder as Sojiro poked his head out from the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I thought you were just talking to someone on your phone, not cleaning. The place doesn’t look too bad, but who were you talking to anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira had to make something up. If he said he was talking to a ghost girl he met earlier today he might get thrown into a mental hospital instead of out onto the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a friend of mine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well go to bed. We have to meet up with the principal of Shujin tomorrow, and I bet you have nothing better to do. Well, see ya kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smug smirk, Sojiro went back down the stairs, leaving the cafe with a faint jingle from the bell on the door. Sumire looked at the clock and gasped lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty late. Looks like you’ve been cleaning for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded and moved towards the bed, but froze and turned towards Sumire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Um...How are we gonna manage our sleeping arrangements...?” Akira had a light blush as he wasn’t expecting to have to sleep with someone, let alone the ghost of a girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shrugged and floated to the couch. “I can’t really make another mattress appear out of thin air, and sleeping together would be a bit awkward, so I guess I’ll sleep here.” She took off her glasses and put them on the table, sitting down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was trying to process how Sumire’s glasses sat on the table while she sat on the couch before shaking it off as some bogus ghost physics that wouldn’t make sense to him in the long run. Sumire curled up on the couch as Akira put on his loungewear and got in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Sumire began. “All this time I’ve just been floating around with nowhere to go. I just slept wherever I could, usually on the sidewalk. It’s weird having somewhere soft to rest now, even if it’s just a couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grinned as he looked towards Sumire. “We’ve both been through a lot, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief pause, Akira thought out loud:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what Shujin’s like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School. Sumire did think sometimes about what her school life was like. Would they see some of her old friends? Do they still think about her? Did she even have friends back when she was alive? Those questions would have to wait until later. For now, tomorrow would be the beginning of a new life, or rather afterlife, for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira pulled out his phone to look at the time and set an alarm for tomorrow. He noticed the red app he thought he removed earlier today and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait, maybe Sumire might know something about this. It definitely doesn’t look like a normal app, and I met her after I used it, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s thoughts trailed off as he looked towards Sumire. “Hey Sumire, do you re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Sumire was fast asleep, her shoulders rising and falling as the soft sound of her breathing barely reached his ears. Akira set his alarm, turned off his phone, and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Poor girl. She probably hasn’t slept this well in a while.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Sumire get to know each other better and open up to each other. The car ride home from Shujin gave them potential information about her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is my first try at angst but I think I ended up further in hurt/comfort territory. Like I said, this fic will be updated erratically, especially since school started. As always, MushroomFusion245 plotted out this chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes shot open as he took in his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Whew, I’m still in Leblanc… What was that dream?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, he had an incredibly weird dream. He woke up in a strange prison with piano music playing throughout the room, a long-nosed old man sitting in front of the bars at a desk. Two twin wardens stood guard outside his cell door, one with a baton and the other with a clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man was odd, talking about things like “ruin” and “rehabilitation.” Whatever it meant, Akira dismissed it as just a dream, and nothing to be too concerned about. Looking around, he noticed that Sumire was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was yesterday just a dream? There’s so much weird stuff going on I can barely tell what’s real and what isn’t anymore...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira changed into more casual clothes, still trying to process what happened yesterday and figure out if he was hallucinating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he headed downstairs, he noticed the sign was still flipped to “Closed,” Sojiro nowhere to be found. Instead, Sumire was at one of the cafe tables, looking intently at the crossword puzzle sitting there. When Akira’s feet touched the bottom floor, Sumire looked up and gave a happy smile, Akira returning it both in happiness to see his friend again and in relief that he wouldn’t be scheduled for a visit to the psychiatrist anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Akira!” Sumire floated over, leaving the crossword. “I was bored waiting for you to wake up, so I decided to check out the cafe. This place is great! Did you know that they have-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira! Are you coming or what?” Sojiro’s voice rang out from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I have orientation today. Do you wanna come with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira left the cafe, Sumire floating through the door. He got into the passenger seat of the car, drawing the seatbelt. He turned around to see Sumire float through the door of the car, settling on the chair. Before Sojiro got in, Akira opened his mouth to tell Sumire to buckle up before remembering she was a ghost, closing it wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro stepped out the remains of his cigarette and got in, starting up the car and driving onto the highway to Shujin. While they were on the ride, Sumire felt oddly restless and even slightly excited, but she couldn’t tell why. Soon, they pulled up to the white buildings that made up Shujin Academy, Akira’s school for the next school year.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Cars were laid out all along the road in front of them. Akira tapped his foot restlessly as Sumire shifted around slightly in her seat, changing positions every now and then. Thanks to the constant silence, Sojiro turned on the radio as some music began playing. Eventually, it switched to the news as the traffic jam continued to stretch in front of them while they waited to move forward another few meters before stopping again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mental shutdown rampage has caused many accidents in the past few months, most recently a subway accident which has significantly delayed the schedules…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro turned off the radio with a mix of sadness and frustration on his face, while Sumire looked out the window out of boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Another accident? So that’s why it’s so crowded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro sighed deeply, the next words making Sumire freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact, there was a real sad one just last month… It happened before you came here. If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only 15. Her parents have gotta be just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her heart were still beating, it probably would’ve stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro shook his head while Sumire processed what he said, the sounds of the engines and honking fading as Sumire’s thoughts raced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Last month? Before Akira came? A girl around 15 years old? Could it be my accident?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira looked back at Sumire, who was oddly quiet and now wore a thoughtful expression, clearly lost in thought. He processed what Sojiro just said, and the possibility it presented in his mind stunned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire seemed to come to the same conclusion, and the two shared a knowing look. Once they got out of the traffic jam, both of them knew they had to discuss the accident to see what they could figure out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was silent on the way home…</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jingle of the bell echoed in the empty cafe, the dark sky contrasting with the soft glow of the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, I couldn’t even open the store today…” He turned to Akira. “Keep your head down, got it? Any incidents and I’m kicking you to the curb.” Sojiro had a hard look while he glared at Akira, who shied away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sojiro grabbed Akira’s hand and slapped a small hard object into his palm. It felt like leather, and when Akira looked at it, it was a small journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep a record of your daily activities. I have to report to your probation officer once a month, and just talking to you in the morning and evening while you’re in the cafe isn’t good enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded and turned to see Sumire waiting at the far booth, seemingly lost in thought since she was staring vacantly at the coffee beans on the shelf behind the counter. Sojiro’s phone buzzed, and his expression significantly softened as he picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m heading back. Hey! Today isn’t a busy day and you know that. Got it. Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro sighed and pocketed his phone, turning towards the door. “I gotta head out. Remember, anything leaves the cafe and the same will happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the door shut behind him, Akira turned to Sumire, in the same position she was before Sojiro took the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sumire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jolted in her seat, thankfully. Akira didn’t know how to snap Sumire out of it considering he couldn’t touch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wah! Uh, sorry Akira, did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Akira slid into the booth seat next to Sumire, hoping no one would walk by and see him talking to what would amount to thin air. Sumire looked in her lap, not responding as she seemed to tear up slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” She was quiet, almost inaudible. Akira turned towards her and tried to give her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Can you tell me what’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Sumire fidgeted a bit while Akira leaned in a bit further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sumire? Please, tell me. I think I have an idea of what this is about, but if you’re quiet I can’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...accident…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s the accident…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was along those lines…” Akira ran his hand through his hair and tried to comfort Sumire. “You think Sojiro was talking about your accident? He didn’t mean to hurt you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just that there are so many accidents, but why am I the only ghost? Is it some divine punishment? Did I do something wrong? I think and I think and I can’t tell if this is supposed to be because I was a failure of a person when I was alive or if something went wrong but-” Akira put a finger to her lips, cutting her off despite his hand not touching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sumire. It is weird that you’re the only ghost we’ve seen in Tokyo, but you definitely weren’t a bad person. Calm down, please. Let’s try to figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira pulled out his phone and typed in ‘Sumire death’, filtering results from within the last month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrunched his eyebrows together before furiously typing out a slightly different search.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sumire dies’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sumire killed’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sumire deceased’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sumire passes away’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘R.I.P. Sumire’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira drew in a breath, hoping for this last prompt to turn up some information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sumire car accident’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No results found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slouched in his seat, letting his phone drop to his side in his hand. He turned to Sumire, one last question on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember your last name?” Sumire shook her head sadly, not knowing anything more than her name and the way she likely died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shook his head, setting an alarm before pocketing his phone. However, Sumire’s comment raised a few questions. Considering Sumire’s current state, he had to ask carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much… I only remember a voice that sounded like mine. All I heard was ‘Sumire!’ before I woke up on the street.” Sumire’s shoulders sagged. “Whoever it was, I’m pretty sure they were calling to me before I died. They must have cared about me, but… now I’m here. I don’t remember them, or anyone who cared or still cares about me. I feel alone and forgotten. I wonder why I’m even here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re both in the same boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire looked up, confused. Akira gave her a pained smile before reminiscing. “I told you about my parents, right? They couldn’t care for me when I needed it.” She nodded slowly, Akira continuing with his story. “When I got out of jail, it was worse. People avoided me like the plague. Everyone refused to get close to me, and all I saw in their eyes when they looked at me was with fear or disdain. Honestly, I’m afraid. I’m afraid I’ll be alone again, that just being here and having someone to talk to is just a pipe dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Akira? I’ll still help you, as much as I can. We’re both alone, but we can push each other forwards. You help me, and I’ll help you.” Sumire moved to attempt to put her hand on Akira’s, hoping to reassure him, even if it went through him as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes moistened, the pent up emotions in him breaking the dam. “I… thanks, Sumire…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire floated out of her seat, heading upstairs. “Come on. We have a long day at school tomorrow. I think we both need some rest from this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Akira got up, a few tears sitting on the lenses of his glasses. “Let’s sleep…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira went upstairs and changed, motioning for Sumire to come up afterwards. After the two took off their glasses and got ready to sleep, Akira pulled out his phone to check his subway route before his eyes landed on the mysterious red-and-black app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sumire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…?” Sumire lifted her head from the couch and looked towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this app look familiar to you? We met only a bit after I saw this so you might be connected to it somehow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire floated over and examined it carefully, her expression puzzled before she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t. It is creepy though… maybe you should delete it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira dragged it to the bin icon on his screen again. “I tried it before but it came back. If it keeps happening, maybe I’ll get it checked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok… G’night, Akira.” Sumire turned on her side before her eyes shut, her soft breathing once again filling the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She has to have some reason for being a ghost… Why am I the only one who can see her?’ Akira’s eyes began to close while he thought to himself, ‘Is she meant to be like a guardian angel? I barely know who she is, so that can’t be it…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked towards Sumire, sleeping soundly while his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I remember a movie I watched on Halloween once… don’t ghosts have some unfinished business or something before they move on? It’d be hard for her since she has amnesia… Whoever was calling Sumire before she died, I hope they’re okay. She’s a nice girl… they must’ve been devastated at her loss.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep overtook Akira once more, his eyes shutting as his breathing matched Sumire’s.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have an audio adaptation for chapter 1 of this fic! Check it out!</p><p>Youtube: https://youtu.be/9yZdt4_cjnU</p><p>Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-416925864/pereona-5-royal-phantom</p><p>Any advice on angst writing is appreciated, since this is completely new territory for me.</p><p>EDIT: The audio adaptation needs an audio editor! If you're available and willing to edit a bunch of audio for this, contact Mushroom on Discord! His tag is MushroomFusion245#9591. If any VA slots are available, I'll put them up here and the castingcall.com link.</p><p>EDIT 2: We found an audio editor and new VAs after some of them had to leave from irl stuff! Look forward to the next episode and the remaster of the audio adaptation of Phantom Memories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Supernatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a night of feelings, the duo comes across a strange place that may or may not reveal the secret to why Sumire is the way she is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I'm xKuroKoalax (don't say the Xs in my name) and i'm taking over as the main writer for this story! You might've recognized me from my CURSED story People Pleaser (and if you haven't realized, i like writing obscenely long chapters.) I hope you guys don't mind the change in writers, and will continue to love this beautiful story :)</p><p>Yo, i'm AkiraKuru2 (or just Kuru2 to most people), Kuro and I are taking over as the writers of this story. I'm the writer of the not-so-popular Cards Collide, you might of at least heard of it if you've read Rig the Game: Royal (which is a story for another time). Hope you don't mind that we've taken over.<br/>Shoutouts to Simpleflips</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira opened his eyes groggily, his room a complete blur until it refocused seconds later with a bit of eye-rubbing. He turned his head to the side and saw Sumire looking at the books on the shelf, skimming through the spines and reading the titles almost longingly. He looked at her before pulling away the blankets and got up, the shuffling of the sheets alerting her that he was awake. She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning sleepyhead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira chuckled at the joke, his voice still husky and groggy. Sumire was clearly trying to boost their moods after their discussion yesterday. Akira's feet creaked against the floorboards as he stood up from his mattress and started to lean towards his box of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m not the one who wakes up early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire huffed and circled around Akira as he dug for his uniform. "Well, I slept in the middle of Tokyo for two weeks. Don’t blame me for having a weird sleep schedule after all of that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira got dressed, Sumire stretching a bit as she turned around before Akira passed her in his Shujin uniform. The pair went downstairs, greeted by the smell of freshly-brewed coffee and Leblanc’s signature curry. Sojiro was behind the counter, filling out a crossword in the local newspaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least now I can call somewhere home. Hopefully my sleep cycle evens out soon…" She sighed out and watched as Akira began eating his curry with vigor, not wanting to reach school late. He began sipping his coffee while Sojiro picked up the plate. Finishing his breakfast, he slung his bag over his shoulder before walking out the door, flipping the sign to "Open" before heading to the station. Sumire began speaking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready for your first day of school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready as I’ll ever be. Just don’t bother me during lessons; I’d rather not get sent to a psychiatric hospital for trying to explain you to my teacher if I end up looking your way too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the two headed to the station, Akira noticed that Sumire was walking next to him instead of floating nearby. While they stood around waiting for the train, Akira thought about their conversation yesterday and came to a realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, if the girl in the accident was you, maybe someone close to you left your name anonymous for some reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s possible." Sumire shrugged before the two saw the train pull into the station. The two shuffled in, a space available for Sumire to stand by Akira despite being intangible. The subway TVs blared with the latest news, one about the recent subway accidents. Sumire stared at the screens and frowned before realizing she was being left behind. She quickly chased after Akira and thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There are so many accidents… How come I can’t find any info on mine?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of space she had eventually shrunk, and she was forced to float above everyone’s heads to avoid feeling too cramped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jeez, there’s so many people in that small space…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a transfer and another train ride, the two reached Aoyama-Itchome Station. Looking up at the clouds, Sumire remembered something she needed to ask Akira. She put her face in front of Akira and threw a question at him. "Did you remember to bring an umbrella? It looks like it’s going to rain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira mentally facepalmed and sighed. "I knew I forgot something…"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was running for a while, trying to cover himself with his bag before he spotted an awning. After hiding from the rain, he started to dry himself off before someone ran up next to him, wearing the standard girls’ uniform under a white hoodie with a pattern of a green four-leaf clover on it. The girl took off her hoodie, revealing platinum blonde pigtails, light blue eyes, and pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A foreigner, huh?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira mused to himself, staring at the girl in front of him and analyzing her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed some water out of her hair, mumbling to herself, annoyed at the sudden downpour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate the rain…" She gazed out towards the street, cherry blossom petals fluttering with the water before flowing down the sidewalk like boats on a stream. She noticed Akira’s gaze and her eyes met his before looking upwards slightly. She extended her arm over to the top of his head and picked off a cherry blossom petal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. You had something stuck to your head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira just nodded with wide eyes and quickly turned his face away from her. Sumire giggled lightly, seeing Akira unsure of how to respond. "Are you staring at her? Do you have your eyes on somebody already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was about to respond, stopping when he remembered the girl next to him. He pulled out his phone and held it up to his cheek, acting like he was taking a call. Unknowingly, his ear tapped on the red eyeball app which had once again reinstalled itself on his phone. "What? Of course not..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, a white sedan pulled up and the window rolled down. A tall man sat in the driver’s seat and leaned over, calling out, "Hey, Takamaki! Need a ride? The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, okay…" The girl named Takamaki put her hoodie back on and dashed to the car, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned to Akira next. "How about you? Need a ride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to accept before Sumire dashed in front of him, shaking her head. "Let’s not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thanks. I think I’ll be fine." He waved off the offer, trying to be polite about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself. Hopefully you don’t end up late to school!" He rolled up the window and drove off. Before it closed, however, Akira noticed that Takamaki had a sad or tense look on her face before it was obscured by his reflection on the car’s window and the two drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y’know, I’d be an excellent wingman since no one can see me—" Sumire was interrupted by someone running through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, screw that pervy teacher…" Akira lowered his phone to look at the source of the new voice, a boy with clearly dyed blonde hair panting as he stood in front of Sumire. His clothing was drenched in water and he wrapped his hands around the cloth and squeezed it out, a waterfall of rain water sloshing onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pervy?" Sumire tilted her head. "I got a menacing feeling from him when he offered you a ride, but I thought I was just being paranoid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…Pervy teacher?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch, yeah. Asshole thinks he can do whatever he wants. No one gives a damn even when he does shit for no reason— hey… you ain’t gonna rat me out to Kamoshida, are ya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kamoshida? Who’s that?" Akira’s phone vibrated. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Candidate found.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, see if I— Wait, you don’t know who Kamoshida is? You’re a Shujin student, right?" The blonde boy looked at Akira’s collar. "A second-year, huh… same as me. Never seen you around though. ‘Sup with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire spoke up, staying behind the boy for now, "He’s a bit vulgar, but I think we can trust him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. "I transferred to Shujin a few days ago. It’s my first day." </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Location found. Input Distortion.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy visibly relaxed with that bit of information. "Oh, makes sense why you don’t know. Bastard acts like he’s the king of a castle or some—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Distortion found. Beginning Navigation.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rgh—!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira followed the blonde boy through the alleyway, massaging his temples. Sumire clutched her forehead, staggering behind him. They all had a cloud of exhaustion hanging over their heads. Sumire muttered to Akira, "Hey… do you feel lightheaded too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira could only nod before he bumped into the boy in front of him, who abruptly stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The eff?! The hell happened to our school?!" The blonde yelled out wide-eyed, taken aback at the building that stood where he claimed Shujin Academy was. In front of them, standing proudly as if it was always there, was a medieval-style castle with pink clouds circling the spire that rose up to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire thought it looked good, but she didn’t remember the school looking like this during some of her occasional floats around the city. She and Akira shared a look. He blinked as a realization came to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold on. If this app is related to this castle and probably Sumire, does that mean…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man. What’re you lookin’ at there?" The other Shujin student called out. Akira’s gaze shot to him and back to where Sumire was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do… you see anyone there? Or is it just me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted and shrugged. "I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, dude. C’mon, I’ll try to see what the eff is goin’ on here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira and Sumire looked at each other before following him into the castle. An ominous atmosphere settled over them as the castle momentarily distorted to reveal the more normal school building before reverting back to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked before chasing after the boy, who seemed to be stopped in front of a figure wearing a suit of armor and a turquoise full-face mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The heck!?" The boy shouted at, the suit of armor towering over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire chuckled when she looked at the armored being in front of her and threw Akira a look. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you put on the right uniform this morning?" She jabbed at him. Akira spared her a glance before turning back to the guard. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first they thought it was just some weird school tradition Shujin had, but judging from this rowdy guy’s reaction, since he had been here the year before, that clearly wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez, you freaked me out… Who're you? A student?" The boy questioned. He walked up closer to inspect the large metal body. "Man, your costume's impressive… Is that armor real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another guard waltzed into the hall to the vulgar boy's left. Sumire stittered to Akira. "U-uh… I-I think it's time we leave…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to go…" Akira said, urging him to go and run out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, this shit's real." The boy responded to him. They both kicked up their legs and started running for the exit only for another guard to pop out of seemingly nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, what's with these guys?!" The blonde boy growled out. Akira clenched his fist in his hand as Sumire panicked. The soldiers encased them in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only watch in horror as the two were knocked out and dragged into a cell. But for some reason, she felt pain course through her translucent body as Akira was beaten up, almost as if she was the one getting beaten up herself. She followed the guards to make sure he’d be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…Hey. Hey! Wake up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira's eyes fluttered open, the back of his head aching as he pushed himself off of the dingy prison bed with his scuffed hands. "Sumire…?" He muttered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira looked up to see the blonde boy in front of him and quickly swatted away what he had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant— I meant that something's wrong. Very, very wrong…" Akira muttered. They were in a jail cell. A dirty and gross one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all right?" The boy asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all right as I'll ever be… The back of my head hurts…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That makes two of us. I guess this ain't no dream… Ugh, what's goin' on?!" The student said, stomping his foot on the ground and running his fingers through his short hair. He walked to the bars of the cell and started yelling, banging on the bars as hard as he can. "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the boy was yelling, Sumire popped in through from another cell, her head leaping out of the wall. Akira startled for a bit before settling. "Akira! Are you alright? They took you two to some kind of basement dungeon…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m okay, but wherever we are, I don’t think it’s the school anymore… Or even remotely close to one," he whispered out, his hands clenched onto the rotten wood of the bed he was sat on. The cell was damp and heavy, the sound of running water rushing outside of their cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire sputtered and fumbled with her words while Akira tried searching the cell. "I don’t even remember what school was like and I agree with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They froze when they heard a heart-wrenching scream. Akira could feel his heart pound in his chest, threatening to burst out. The other boy looked back over with sweat covering his face and an anxious expression. "Th-the hell was that just now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire dove into the wall and bolted to see where the sound came from. Akira and the vulgar student clenched onto the bars, hearing the continuous please and screams scarily close to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa…" The boy's hands gripped so tight onto the bars that his forearms started to shake. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa…!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You shittin' me, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire flew in front of the two and spoke to them, her face pale and sickly. "I— I think you a-already know what's happening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god…" Akira said underneath his breath. What was going to happen? Sumire flipped her head to the right of her and flinched away into the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone's coming…!" She whispered out. Akira bit his lip and the other kid backed away from the cell door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad! C'mon, help me look around or somethin'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Akira and the blonde teen looked inside the cell, Sumire tried to scan the general area outside for any sign of a key or anything that could free them. The figures got closer and closer to the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no doubt the same guy she had seen offer Akira a ride earlier that day, but now in a rather… </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> outfit to say the least. He was wearing a crown on top of his head with a pink speedo. A red cape was wrapped around his shoulders, but other than that, he was wearing virtually </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was surrounded by the large soldiers with a stern yet cocky expression painting his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, he really is a pervert isn’t he…?" She scoffed, stepping back over to the cell. The man (Kamoshida, was it?) and the guards made it outside of the cell, but a soldier approached first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus, you will be sentenced to death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" The boy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here he comes…" Sumire whispered to Akira. Akira kept his eyes on the spaces between the bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one's allowed to do as they please in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> castle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Wait… Is that you, Kamoshida?" The boy asked, his hands shaking against the bars. Bright yellow eyes looked down at his figure and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?" Kamoshida grinned. "And you brought a friend this time… because you can't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This ain't funny, you asshole!" The person who they now knew as Sakamoto hissed. Kamoshida boomed at him, pressing his face closer to the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you speak to a king?! It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my castle,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you committed the crime of insulting me— </span>
  <em>
    <span>the king.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The punishment for that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>death."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy? Death? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira yelled at the man. Kamoshida snarled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you damn kid! It's time for an execution! Take the blonde one out!" Kamoshida raised his arm and the guards stormed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Stop it!" Akira screamed as the guards pushed him back. Sakamoto was surrounded by the guards, and what happened next wasn't a pretty sight. Sakamoto quickly butted into a guard and tried to escape with Akira, but they didn't make it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire screamed when Sakamoto was jabbed straight in the stomach, his knees locking and slamming straight to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire winced at the scene in front of her, nervously tugging on her sleeves. It wasn’t pretty after that either. The boy in front of Sumire and Akira was helplessly beaten right in front of their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wished she could do something about this, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She felt even more hopeless than the ones actually being attacked by the residents of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. Where’d all your energy from earlier go?" Kamoshida snarled at the blonde-haired boy after spitting on his face. The boy was bruised and battered, trying to use his legs to push himself away. It didn't do much as one of the guards picked him up by his collar and tossed him onto the hard stone flooring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a pained gasp and grit his teeth. He didn't even have enough strength to curl in on himself from the pain. Kamoshida stepped close to Sakamoto's body and hissed out to him. "A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I'll have you killed right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grit his teeth, trying to push by the wall of guards. He shouted at the man with fury, "What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida turned his face over to Akira and grinned at him, getting closer and closer to his face as he taunted him. "Hm? What? Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me you don’t know who I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira kept a stern expression in front of the man. Kamoshida looked more pissed off than ever. "That look in your eye irritates me…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grunted as his back hit the wall from Kamoshida's feet digging into his stomach and sending him flying. Sumire gasped out, feeling a slight tinge on her belly. Before Akira could regain his composure, Kamoshida shouted out an order, "Hold him there! After the peasant, it's his turn to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire looked in fear and anxiety as Akira tried running out, gasping out when large and cold hands slammed him back onto the wall. He thrashed and grunted, but nothing worked. Sumire… She couldn't do anything but watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kamoshida laughed and the boy begged for his life, Akira grit his teeth. A voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>voices.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were telling him that this was unjust and unfair…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> Akira's eyes widened and looked over at Sumire. She wasn't speaking. Of course she wasn't; this was a masculine voice! But he still didn't know where it was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-did you hear something?" Sumire asked him. Akira realized that she was hearing it also. It made him feel even more confused. This voice, this voice filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>confidence</span>
  </em>
  <span> was speaking to them. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing, as well as loneliness to the other."</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Were your previous decisions a mistake then?"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… No it wasn't…" He gritted out, staring over at the scene in front of him. He didn't want to feel helpless, he didn't want to see that terrified and startled expression on Sumire's face—!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Very well, I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me!"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span> The voice commanded him. Akira started shaking and twisting his body to get out of the guard's grasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Escape. Save them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the only thing he was thinking of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"I am thou, thou art I…"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain stabbed him straight through the head, and Sumire felt the effects of it also. Her hands went up to her head and she dug her fingers into her hair, hissing out in pain. It wasn’t as bad as Akira's, but it still felt like needles were piercing into every pore in her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for the sake of thine own justice!"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira screams out in agony, feeling nothing but piercing heat spread through his body. Hot and cold— He didn't know what this feeling was. Sumire cried out, wrapping her arms around her body, her legs dropping onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira brought his head up, and glared at Shadow Kamoshida. Drool dribbled down his lip and chin, pinpointed straight onto the man. Kamoshida grinned as he pointed his finger with all of his might, commanding his guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Execute him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That’s enough!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida slowly turned his head back to look at the burning glare of Akira. "What was that…?" The man questioned. The guard holding Sakamoto up by the neck let go of him. Sakamoto cried out when his body flopped onto the floor like a ragdoll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You desire to be killed that much…? Fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira saw Kamoshida gesture to a guard and before he could even react, he felt something smash against his face. Akira's glasses shattered, falling onto the floor in a crooked mess. Sumire covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. "Akira!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's forced up onto the wall, two spears crossing against his neck. His eyes are clamped shut, and air of dread surrounding Sumire. No… this couldn't be it…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire looked to Akira, who had a mysterious mask on his face. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be the only one of the two with supernatural abilities soon, but most importantly, she was glad he was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how, but despite it not being hers, she felt that surge of power flow through her veins. She clenched her fists as she watched Akira reach up to his face and tear it off. Blood splattered against the ground and painted his face. When he opened his eyes, they were scarily yellow, just like Kamoshida's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was engulfed in blue flames, a menacing red grin replacing his face as it seeped off of him, revealing a new outfit. Sumire whistled at the look, a grey tailcoat flowing behind him. Golden buttons decorated his waistcoat underneath, gleaming from the fire surrounding him. Akira was petrifying, freezing Kamoshida as he whimpered. Chains wrapped around his body and quick swish of his hands sent everyone clattering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Akira was a tall figure clad in a black and red suit, golden chains and buttons falling from his outfit. Horns protruded from his "face" and his claws flexed in front of him. A large top hat was set on top his head and it didn't match with his evil grin. Sakamoto looked up with wide eyes, setting his eyes on the creature behind Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha… What the…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mysterious demon laughed. </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"I am the pillager of twilight— 'Arsène'!"</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arsène flexed their wings out and hovered over all of them. Sumire could only look at the demon with sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira immediately requested his power. He watched as the guards Kamoshida sent after him turned from a suit of armor to a few pumpkins with lanterns in their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira didn't know what he was doing, basing everything off of instinct. He raised a hand to his face and called out a random word that came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eiha!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira cried out, trying to make use of his limited space in this cell. Something was boiling underneath one of the creatures before it reached out and engulfed it in a mixture of red and black. It screamed out in agony and was dusted away. The other creature was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It jumped in close, flashing in front of Akira's eyes. Akira quickly kicked up his left leg and slammed it straight into the wall. A huge cracked dent formed in the place the creature slammed into. It yelped out on impact before slumping and fading away. Akira was breathing heavily. This surge of power felt invigorating and refreshing… He felt like a new person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida disliked this, but Sakamoto took his revenge by butting his shoulder into the man as they made their escape outside of the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… What was that?" Sumire asked him when Akira's clothing shifted back to normal, glasses propped up neatly on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastards!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kamoshida boomed. Sakamoto yelped in shock. They immediately started fleeing from the cell in fear of getting caught by more guards. As they started running, Sakamoto questioned him, "No idea about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyways, let's just scram—!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira cleared his throat and began running at a faster pace. He heard a loud plop into the water and it was most likely they were keys that Sakamoto had picked up. He panted and kept up with Akira's pace easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget it, you didn’t see any of that," Akira muttered out, his fists clenched as his feet tapped against the damp and wet flooring. Sakamoto followed behind and kept talking to him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I saw that all right! That was awesome! What in the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire hummed, easily following alongside them as they were met with a dead end. The only way to cross was by jumping over the raging stream of water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So he saw that— what did he call it? 'Arsène'? So he saw this 'Arsène' thing but not me? This just keeps getting stranger…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to worry about the jumps across the moat since she could float, but she was a little worried when the boy named Sakamoto almost fell off of a crate one time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept hidden from the hordes of guards looking for them, their breathing stilling behind wooden crates. They peered out and got a look of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's two of them over there. You need to leave as soon as you can!" Sumire instructed him. Akira nodded and bolted for the stairs next to them with Sakamoto in tow only to realize that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> the exit. But they did find something more amazing than an exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…Hey, you there. Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned their head over to the cell next to them and spotted a… feline? It was bipedal and it had a belt wrapped around its waist. It also had a yellow handkerchief around its neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this thing?!" Sakamoto exclaimed. Sumire phased into the cell and peered around the cat creature before heading back to Akira's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… This is so odd…!" She whispered out. The strange creature whimpered to them, its paws wrapping around the cell bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here! Look, they key's right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The creature pointed to the left of himself, and the thieves looked to their right to see a rusted key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're trying to get the hell out of here! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy?! Help me out! If you aren't going to do that, then at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> block that torch, Frizzy Hair!" The cat complained to him, rubbing his eyes and turning his face away from the place Sumire was standing. "My eyes hurt…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…There's no torch here…?" Akira was confused. Torch? What torch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There isn't a torch? Huh, I guess there isn't… Wait, but then where's the photobleaching coming from?" The cat asked. Sakamoto pursed his lips and looked at him with confusion and alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Photo</span>
  <em>
    <span>whating?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is this a lie so we can get you outta here?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's called photo</span>
  <em>
    <span>bleaching.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s like a light effect that stays in your eyes for a bit if you stare at something bright," Akira explained to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well— that makes about as much sense as this cat thing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cat!" The creature hissed through the bars. Sakamoto leaned his face closer down to its level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure does look like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me…" Sakamoto growled. Sakamoto's anger came to a halt when they heard stomping behind them. He quickly pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his apps to see if any of them worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside?!" Akira looked at his own phone, holding the same results as Sakamoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We better hurry, Akira…! I think they're catching up!" Sumire uttered nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a cat, my name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look! I know where the exit is! If you let me out, I'll take you there! You don't want to get caught and </span>
  <em>
    <span>executed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?" Morgana tried to persuade them. Akira huffed out and trailed his eye across the key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you really help us? You better not be lying…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying. I never go back on my word, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me out!" It pleaded with Akira. He heard the footsteps getting closer and Sumire urged him on. "Just get him out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira groaned and it slowly progressed into a yell as he quickly snatched it into his hands and unlocked the door. Morgana walked out of the caged listlessly and stretched its body parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto quickly yelled at it to hurry it up or it'd be shoved back in the cage. The creature's fur bristled and he quickly showed them how to put down the drawbridge. Akira put his hand inside the mouth of Kamoshida's statue and pushed it down, and the wooden bridge came toppling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How were we supposed to know to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakamoto complained to the creature. Morgana crossed his arms and quickly jumped onto the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amateur.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come on, let's keep going!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This Morgana is pretty interesting, don't you think?" Sumire questioned. Akira whispered out an answer to her as they crossed, "They're a lot more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran to the other side, but Sakamoto tripped on himself and cussed in fear, scooting himself backwards. "AAAH! Shit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>them!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira's clothes disappeared in a blue flicker and what reappeared were the clothes that surrounded him from when they escaped Kamoshida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch… You amateur!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumped off of Sakamoto’s shoulder and stood up to the guard with a slightly annoyed face. "Stay still!" He turned his head to Akira, who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> realized his clothes had turned. "Hey, you! You could fight, right? Let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana flicked his ears and puffed his chest out as he screamed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zorro!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto screeched in the background as a buff and tall figure appeared with a sword in its hand. It had a belt wrapped around it's waist with the letter Z on it, a cape flying behind its masculine body. Morgana stamped his feet in the ground and gave a toothy grin when Sakamoto stammered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you got one of those things too?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire was confused too. “Then why can’t he see me? This just keeps getting weirder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira rushed next to Morgana and instinctively put a hand up to his mask. Sumire swallowed her saliva as she watched the guard split into weird mush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira clenched his teeth and threw off his mask and stared at the two demons floating in front of him. It was one of those pumpkin things from earlier and a demon with a concerning form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arsène!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire frowned when she saw both of them with their magical demons behind them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So Morgana has one also, but they can't see me? What do those things have that I don't?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira launches a blast of swirling chaos over to the demon, torching it up in injuries. Morgana smirked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur." Morgana smiled, pulling out an obscenely large sword compared to its height. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you fight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Zorro!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgana calls out. Zorro(?) appears behind Morgana and zips his sword out, swinging it back and forth to form a Z. Sending a burst of wind flying at the pumpkin creature, knocking it straight onto the ground. It tumbled against the flooring as Morgana smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strike an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again!" Morgana yelled to Akira. Morgana quickly started running over to his next target with his blade. "That's the basic of basics! Remember it well!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana sliced straight through the pumpkin and watched as the demon flew straight towards Morgana, its foot extended. They kicked right past Morgana and buried their foot into the concrete next to him, missing their attack. The demon grunted out in surprise and Morgana lifted his eyebrows up, his eyes widening in shock before concentrating again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your turn, Frizzy Hair!" Morgana called out. Akira outstretched his knife and bolted towards the demon. It dodged the first swipe of his knife and retaliated with a swing of his foot, spinning it's entire body around to gain momentum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agh—!" Akira quickly held the blade of his knife out and parried the long claws coming straight for his throat. He felt his knees shake from how strong the demon pushed his shoes against the ground; his heels had scraped backwards against the concrete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and grunted, tensing his arms to boost the demon away from him. His grip strengthened on his knife and he was blindingly fast, diving his knife straight into the Shadow. He breathed heavily when it faded into black dust and floated away into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, I guess that’s one thing. I can't exactly shoot out gusts of wind or… whatever Arsène seems to be doing."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sumire hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don’t understand it…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was weird," Morgana spoke to them, "they're usually a lot more focused when they attack. They were slacking that time. Huh… Anyways, your Persona is pretty powerful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Persona? Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?" Sakamoto asked after pulling himself off of the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira gasped and shuddered at the warm feeling trailing down his back, seeing the flash of blue before it disappeared in the blink of an eye. His school uniform replaced the costume he just had on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? He turned back to normal…" Sakamoto uttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rrgh, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakamoto scratched the back of his neck with a snarl on his face. "This crap doesn't make any sense!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie?!" Morgana yelled at him. Sakamoto grit his teeth and spat back at him. Sumire laughed nervously at the interaction in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you!" Morgana shook his head and groaned. "You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, but before that— take these. Use them carefully, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…Medicine? I guess it'll help you out." Sumire told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Morgana…" Akira said, taking the packets and shoving it into his bag. Morgana smirked. "Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira didn't know much he ran through the castle, but he did. Sumire was glad she didn't get exhausted from walking around, and the sound of rushing water got further and further from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a sec!" Ryuji called out right before they crossed the bridge. Akira skidded to a stop and turned to look behind him. Ryuji was staring at a cell with a male inside, wearing a white and red shirt with matching pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what is it?" Akira asked. Ryuji bit his lip and walked closer to the cage. The boy was sprawled out on the floor, completely unconscious. "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before… Agghhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm too flustered! I can't remember anything right now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go!" Morgana urged them on. Ryuji turned over to Morgana and yelled at him, "Hold on, dammit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? We need to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, egh, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>these guys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you have time to worry about other people right now?! Besides, they're—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There!" Morgana was interrupted, the bridge in front of them pouring down. A guard hobbled onto it and stood there menacingly</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should've listened to me…!" Morgana hissed to Ryuji impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's hurry up and deal with it." Akira said, his clothes fluttering into his costume again. He hated the feeling of goosebumps trailing up his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you stick to your guns." Morgana smiled at him; they both tensed when the guard split into an enemy. "Looks like it's raring to go too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira held a hand to his mask and let Arsène fly above him. Akira snapped his fingers and a ball came crashing down at the feet of one of the girls. They gasped in surprise, the look of utter fear painting their face before it consumed them, knocking them straight onto the floor. Akira quickly followed it up with another Eiha to the other girl, but she was expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl flew up high to avoid it and Akira grimaced when he missed it. Morgana chuckled at him and summoned his own Persona, his sword flying behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show off…</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Hahh! Amateur!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana let out a burst of wind at his feet, propelling him closer to the girl that avoided Akira's attack. She was about to scream, but Morgana cut it off quickly, summoning another gust of wind to do his bidding. It shot the girl straight down to the ground, breaking the floor underneath. Morgana quickly took the upper hand and stabbed it straight through the girl, their form disappearing in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on, Frizzy Hair!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give her a sucker punch! A left hook!" Sumire cheered him on. Akira whisper-yelled to her with gritted teeth, "Sumire…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was already charging in and slammed the last creature with his foot straight into the floor. It turned into dust and was washed away by the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, you don’t like the moral support?" Sumire asked him. Akira turned his head away from Sumire's direction and she gasped in fake offense. "Rude! I'm the best cheerleader!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira snorted as his outfit turned back to normal as soon as the fight was over. He was thankful nobody noticed it. "All right! Let's get away before more show up!" Morgana told the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go, go, go! I hear more coming through!" Sumire yelled at Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here!" Ryuji fought back, still set on saving the people trapped in cages. Morgana shook his head, "You really don't get it, do you? Hrrughh… There's no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji followed reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the main area with checkered flooring. It looked to be the same place that they had originally entered in from before guards</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here!" Morgana told them. Ryuji panted and brushed away his sweat with his hand. "Finally! we're saved!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji tried opening one of the doors, but it didn't budge. Ryuji’s eyes widened and he tried again, twisting the doorknob and pushing his shoulder against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> jump to conclusions! Over here!" Morgana jumped and waved his arms. He ran through a door and Ryuji stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey, wait up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire breathed out and went through the wall, following the three inside of the room. "We're really close to the outside. There's this vent here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we supposed to get out from here?! There aren't even any windows!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> amateur…" Morgana rolled his eyes. "This is the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>basic </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>basics."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A ventilation shaft, I'm assuming?" Akira pointed over to the ventilation, reiterating the same information that Sumire had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right! As I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside." Morgana praised him. Akira laughed nervously and Sumire puffed her cheeks in envy from taking his credit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha… yeah…" Akira coughed, looking away from Sumire's prying gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji rolled his arm back, stretching the muscle out. "I see… Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji backed to the edge of the door and started running. "And a one, and a—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up, his finger latching onto the frame. He felt it pull down, but he yelped and fell down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Whoa—!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Owww…. Aw crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they?" Ryuji groaned out while pushing himself off of the ground and rubbing his lower back. Sumire quickly phased through the wall and came back in with a thumbs up. "Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now get going!" Morgana told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something that I still have to do," Morgana explained to Ryuji. "We're going our separate ways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get caught again." Akira chided to Morgana. Morgana hissed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an amateur, unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys. Be careful on your way out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled and watched as Ryuji made the first leap. Akira used the shelves like steps and crawled into the vent. Sumire was thankful that she didn’t have to go through the vent because it looked extremely uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire stayed behind to make sure Morgana went along okay, but she overheard Morgana's words. A grin was on his face as the two of them were climbing through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those two seem useful… Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgment's right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire frowned and thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you thinking, kitty?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before going through the wall to meet with Akira and Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hhaah… Hahhh… Did we make it?" Ryuji grunted. Akira looked around him and wiped the sweat off of his brow. It seemed… normal. It was sunny, with people walking along the stone brick flooring. They were the only odd ones out right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked up to the sky and sighed, a human-like yet mechanical voice ringing in their ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sumire, Akira, and Ryuji make it back to the real world. They soon discover that Akira's "Criminal Record" has spread like wildfire amongst the Shujin Academy Rumor Mill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It… It <em> seems </em> like we're back, according to the voice," Sumire told Akira as he pulled out his phone. Ryuji's eyebrows rose and he stared at the black-haired fellow.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Returned? Does that mean we got away?"</p><p> </p><p>"I assume so… I mean, look around us." Akira pointed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "We also have reception again."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit… You're right. Huh I… I guess we really did escape." Ryuji scratched behind his ear when he pulled out his phone. "What was that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on?!"</p><p> </p><p>Two police officers hobbled their way. One of them spoke with an aggressive tone, "What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh oh…" Sumire trailed off to Akira. His hands were clammy when two officers approached him. How was he going to explain they were stuck in a <em> castle </em> for who knows how long? "Good luck here…"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Nobody is going to believe that, Ryuji…!" </em> Sumire screamed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"…What?" The officer responded. Sumire sighed and put a hand over her face in embarrassment. <em> "I knew it…" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs."</p><p> </p><p>"Kugh—! Ugh— Why would you think <em> that?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Akira was staying dead silent up until that point where the more timid and kinder officer holding a bicycle spoke to him, "Are you his friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh… something like that," Akira responded plainly. The officer quipped. "Then you should go to school. Take him with you."</p><p> </p><p>"B-be polite! Don't act suspicious!" Sumire ranted. Akira cleared his throat and straightened his posture. Sumire kept ragging on him. <em> "Straighten up more!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Like I'm tryin' to say… I don't know what's goin' on—!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course sir." Akira cut Ryuji off. Ryuji gaped at him when the boy gave him a strained smile. Ryuji grumbled and shut his trap.</p><p> </p><p>"We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it." The aggressive officer crossed his arms and eyed Ryuji. Ryuji seethed in his hatred and anger, his lips in a pout with his eyebrows scrunched. "If you spout anymore <em> nonsense, </em> I'll contact your school. Is that what you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, say something…!" Ryuji begged him. Akira gave Ryuji a sideways glance and turned his back to the officers.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get going. I don't want to be late."</p><p> </p><p>"That's <em> not </em> what I meant…"</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji sputtered out in dismay when he realized he <em> actually </em> wasn't turning back to the officers. "W-wait a sec! Is that guy for real?! …Fine, I'm goin'!"</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped outside of the gates, the sign was there sitting proudly with "Shujin Academy" written on it. It was normal. It wasn’t some castle like before; even Sumire was baffled.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this for real…? I'm sure we came the same way… What's goin' on here…?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly what I wanted to ask <em> you." </em></p><p> </p><p>The school's counselor walked out to the both of them. Sumire flinched again. Yeah, they were in <em> trouble. </em> She looked over to Akira worriedly, but he had a relaxed and tame expression.</p><p> </p><p><em> "How are you always so calm?" </em> Sumire thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"We received a call from the <em> police." </em></p><p> </p><p>"That damn cop snitched on us after all!" Ryuji fumed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rare not to see you alone." The counselor commented. "Where were you roaming around until this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji replied stupidly, "Uhhh… a ca— a castle?"</p><p> </p><p>"So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The counselor crossed his arms and looked at them with disdain.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this about a 'castle'?"</p><p> </p><p>Out walked a large man with a whistle wrapped around his neck. Kamoshida… It was Kamoshida.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."</p><p> </p><p><em> "Shuddup! </em> It's <em> your </em> fault that—"</p><p> </p><p>"How <em> dare </em> you speak that way to Kamoshida-sensei!" The counselor screamed at Ryuji. Akira could see the hot steam leaving Ryuji from fow fed up he was. The counselor continued, "Hah… There's not much leeway left for you, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's the one that provoked me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to be expelled?! In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?! This is bullshit!" Ryuji complained. Kamoshida smiled at him from the stairs and looked over to the counselor next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you say so…" The counselor shrugged before looking back down the stairs to see a completely blank-faced student and another one with a snarl. <em> "Still, </em> you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine…" Ryuji mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way… you're that new transfer student, correct? Kurusu Akira?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's me." He responded while Ryuji walked up the stairs, throwing Kamoshida a mean glare before continuing up.</p><p> </p><p>"…Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked him. Sumire cringed. "Hey, Akira, I don’t really have a good feeling about this…"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's a teacher, what else am I supposed to answer?" Akira whispered out to her before responding to Kamoshida's question. "I saw you earlier this morning with the girl in your car."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right… I remember now," Kamoshida said. "...Well, I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"…I understand."</p><p> </p><p>"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Kawakami-sensei's tired of waiting." Kamoshida, turning to go inside of the building. He suddenly stopped and turned his head with a smile. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life."</p><p> </p><p>"…Oh, yeah. Thanks." Akira said. Sumire shuddered and frowned at Akira as he stepped up the entrance way.</p><p> </p><p>"I already don't like that man…"</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't just you, Sumire." Akira said when he walked in. It was like any other school. People inside of it, lockers, rooms with sliding doors… It didn't have old decrepit cells, chandeliers, and a tyrant king.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire moved a strand of her hair out of her face. "Well, this is it. For real this time… I hope."</p><p> </p><p>When Akira tried to find the faculty office, numerous rumors floated around the school building.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard he's an alcoholic! An underage drinker! He has a criminal record, so it isn't <em> that </em> far off."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that if you look at him wrong, he'll attack you with a knife…!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! He stabs you with one if you get too close to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Wait, how? How did your record get leaked so fast? I thought it was school policy that they wouldn't leak it, they even said it during orientation…" Sumire pouted. "I can't believe they're making rumors when they don't even know you yet!"</p><p> </p><p>"People love their gossip," he said, "my hometown had a huge case surrounding a bunch of rumors. It happened while I was little, so I don't know the specifics of it."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard he drives without a license!"</p><p> </p><p><em> "These are… These rumors are insane!" </em> Sumire thought to herself. They didn't even know Akira yet they were already slapping things onto him that weren't even true! <em> "Who could've leaked his record?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"I bet he does drugs. The hard stuff too."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard from the grapevine that they dabbled in elephant tusk trafficking…"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Okay, that one is the weirdest one I've heard so far…" </em> She thought as Akira slid open the door to the faculty office and stepped inside. He walked in front of a woman in a yellow-striped shirt with a long denim skirt. She swiveled to meet him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kawakami scolded him for being late and Akira said that he got lost. Well, it wasn't a lie. It's just that he got lost in a <em> castle. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kawakami introduced him to the class that kept spouting out the same rumors. Akira was slightly annoyed by them but he was mostly wondering how they spread so fast; especially his criminal record.</p><p> </p><p>"Your seat will be… Hmm… Over there. The one that's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, this sucks…" Akira heard a student as he walked to his seat. While he walked there, he saw a familiar looking girl.</p><p> </p><p>"…Lies." She whispered to him. Akira's eyes widened. It was the foreigner…</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that the girl from this morning?" Sumire questioned. Akira gave a slight nod and answered the flashy girl.</p><p> </p><p>"…Nice to see you again."</p><p> </p><p>He sat back at his seat and the class erupted with gossip again.</p><p> </p><p>Conveniently, Kawakami placed Akira at a desk where another empty desk sat two spots behind the one Akira was going to be at. Being next to a metal cupboard and a little uneven compared to the other desks, it looked like it hadn’t even been used the year before. Akira did find it a little funny how there would be a ghost in his classroom for who knows how long and only he would know, but he could tell that Sumire was just happy to be included in some way.</p><p> </p><p>"…Did you catch that? Do those two know each other? Eww… Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"</p><p> </p><p>"That means she's cheating on him with Kamoshida-sensei. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about…"</p><p> </p><p>"For real. That side of the room is <em> totally </em> awful."</p><p> </p><p>Sumire sighed and spoke to Akira. "It seems there are a lot of rumors here, excluding you. Also, to say this side of the room is <em> awful…" </em></p><p> </p><p>Akira silently chuckled to himself and played with the strap of his bag. He looked back to Sumire for a second and listened to another student, telling them to rise.</p><p> </p><p>"They don’t even know…"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akira could've sworn that the hallway he had walked into from class distorted into a fancy castle corridor, but the mirage slowly shifted away. Sumire also saw it and patted herself on the cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What's wrong?" Kawakami asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hahh, are you sure you're okay?" Kawakami sighed to him. "No" is what Akira wanted to say because he swore he just experienced a castle, but he wouldn't say that to his teacher. He didn't want to get pinned as a maniac like Ryuji (or maybe it was already too late for that, considering his record got leaked).</p><p> </p><p>"Also… It seems like people are already talking about you," it was like she had read his mind, "but I'm not the one who told them."</p><p> </p><p>"I can’t even catch a break… Why do I have to deal with this?" The yellow-striped shirt teacher sighed. "You should head straight head home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved—"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she said that, loud footsteps sprawled toward the two of them. The stance he walked with and his brightly colored hair were dead giveaways.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak of the devil… What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh… It was <em> nothin'." </em></p><p> </p><p>"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either…"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that."</p><p> </p><p>Sumire snorted. He was <em> not </em> sorry.</p><p> </p><p>"...I'll be waitin' on the rooftop." Ryuji muttered to him. Akira nodded and watched as Ryuji went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Akira told her, clearly not paying attention to what she was saying. Akira walked up the stairs after eavesdropping on Kamoshida and the principal's conversation. The principal was buttering the teacher up magnificently.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go and meet with Ryuji. Isn't the rooftop usually closed off?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sumire, we're both categorized as <em> delinquents. </em> I doubt both of us really care anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but still…"</p><p> </p><p>When they got onto the rooftop, they all convinced themselves that what happened was a dream. It must've been one, right? A school turning into a castle, a teacher turning into a tyrant… It was just a fever dream. But it was even harder to believe that it was when Sumire saw it. It reminded him of how he felt when he met Sumire.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akira laid in his bed that night and spoke with Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sumire…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" She replied from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that castle we wandered into this morning just a dream?"</p><p> </p><p>Sumire stayed silent for a little. The coolness of April air inside of the basement made it freezing cold. Before she responded, Sumire sat up a little. "You thought I was a dream at first, but you still see me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. This app…" Akira muttered, staring at his phone. This malicious app that kept downloading onto his phone without any signs of stopping. "It looks like there's more to this than we thought."</p><p> </p><p>"But that Ryuji kid saw the castle but he didn't see me. And there's that weird cat creature we saw, but he didn't see me either, even if they had those 'Persona' things… Are we missing something? Do you remember anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Akira slumped his arm down and closed his eyes, humming out in thought. He tried to remember, it was right on the tip of his tongue…</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to stop when he remembered what Morgana had said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "…If you aren't going to do that, then at least block that torch, Frizzy Hair!" The cat complained to him, rubbing his eyes and turning his face away from the place Sumire was standing. "My eyes hurt…!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"…He was looking directly at you when he said that. Maybe he can see you? But not in the way I can." Akira noted.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire smiled at the thought of being seen, even if it wasn't in the usual sense.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Akira. For giving me a bit of hope."</p><p> </p><p>They slept that night, exhausted yet slightly ecstatic. Sumire had hope that maybe, just maybe, they had reached the tip of the iceberg with that strange app.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chariot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Sumire stumble upon another possible tie to her elusive past, and if that’s not enough, Ryuji proposes to go back to that eerie castle again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, Wildcard_Boss here, or more preferably, Boss. I’ll be joining this project as the new co-writer! I’ve been writing for over 3 years now and have recently decided to transition from Wattpad to AO3. I’m both anxious and very excited to be starting anew here. Other than working on this project, I’ll most probably be sticking to oneshots or shortfics.</p><p>I’m really excited to bring this passion project back to life! Everyone involved in this fic is working very hard to bring you the best quality we can offer, so I hope it's to your expectations. Once again, it is nice to meet you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira had another dream about that eerie, long-nosed man and the twin wardens. How strange, things were really getting weird and he didn’t like it. Regardless, he tried to think nothing of it and went to school, hoping to avoid any detours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like yesterday, Sumire followed him, staying close to his side despite the fact she could just float over the crowd. A few people had actually walked through her. She still couldn’t get used to the feeling. It was like being submerged in extremely cold water. When they got off the first train to change lines for Aoyama-Itchome, Sumire spied a redheaded girl who had a ponytail with a red ribbon. She called Akira’s name to catch his attention and pointed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She looks a lot like me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira scrutinized the girl from where they stood and was somewhat able to see the resemblance. They both realized she wore a Shujin uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, take my seat. My station's coming up," the girl offered to an elderly woman and stood up. The woman smiled and looked at her with kind eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are ya sure? Then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as soon as she got up, a man moved into the seat, nearly pushing her to the side. Akira raised a brow at this while Sumire sputtered indignance. The girl looked back with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow, what speed! I mean— Excuse me, that seat was for this lady…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man simply ignored her and dozed off much to everyone’s bewilderment. Sumire herself felt even more so offended by this rude act. She called out to Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so rude! Akira, you should say something!" she commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Want me to 'wake him up'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-Why did you go for that?!" Sumire argued with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head and smiled at him. "It's all right. I can understand his position as well," she explained and stared over at the man before shifting her head to the old lady. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all right, dearie. Don't you worry," the woman gave her a sweet smile. The girl shook her head and held out her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" The lady said and eagerly passed over her bags into the girl's hands. "Ain't it heavy, though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all! I train plenty," she smiled and adjusted the weight in her hand. She carried it with ease and poise. Sumire couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. The way she stood and even the way she spoke so confidently… What was this feeling…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exited the train and Sumire trailed behind Akira when she suddenly felt the girl phase through her body. The feeling from earlier intensified and hurt even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her head ached.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like when they met Yoshizawa-san the other day. She raised her hands to her temples and grimaced. Akira noticed her discomfort and looked at her with concern. However, he had to force a neutral expression when the girl from earlier walked up to him and bowed down respectfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira rubbed his nape, feigning ignorance. "With what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train," she explained. "You're a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct? I'm a first-year there myself. Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn't want to be rude to my senpai."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira flashed a gentle smile as he replied. “No worries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, excuse me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed again and ran off. Akira’s smile faded as he turned to address another problem. He quickly made his way over to Sumire and comforted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, yeah… I'm okay, Akira. But that girl… I think...!" She groaned and her balance wobbled. Akira tried to hold her up even though his hands went through her arms. “I… I remembered something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you still have it?" Akira asked. Sumire tentatively nodded her head and responded, "Sort of, it's just a blurry image now. It's way too fuzzy to make anything out of…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least that’s some progress, right?" Akira smiled and attempted to pat her head. Even though he failed, Sumire smiled. They were getting closer, but it was also still too far. "Come on, we should head out. We’re gonna be late!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at school. Sumire seemed excited for the new day, unlike Akira. She didn't remember the last time she had been to an actual class, if she did for that matter, but found it intriguing and listened attentively. Akira was slumped in his chair at the desk in front of her, barely processing the information as the teacher spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the social studies teacher, Ushimaru-sensei. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year.” He huffed haughtily and scrutinized the room. “Hmph… You all look like you've been spoiled growing up. Can't wait to see who disappoints me the most this year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He sure has some bold words," Sumire told Akira. Akira nodded and rolled his eraser around on the table, not paying attention to most of the material until his name was suddenly called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, new kid! Tell me what the Devil's Dictionary defined the chief factor in the progress of the human race," Ushimaru-sensei demanded. Akira desperately side-eyed Sumire. She groaned and begrudgingly left her seat. She walked behind the teacher's desk to see an open textbook. She quickly scanned the pages that Ushimaru-sensei had out and went back to Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's malefactors… You dumb cheat,” she scolded him as she plopped into her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira rolled his eyes. "Sumire, I didn't even ask for your help…” He cleared his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's malefactors."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushimaru-sensei nodded. “Yes, that’s correct! Now then…” He continued on, but it became nothing more than murmuring to Akira again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire sputtered indignantly and hissed into his left ear, trying to get a reaction out of him and ruin his straight face. "Yes. You. Did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grumbled and kicked his foot out at Sumire. She yelped at the unpleasant feeling of something phasing through her body. Akira contained a snort, struggling to keep his attention on the teacher with a straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire crossed her arms and pouted. "Rude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sumire," Akira whispered. Her sour expression went soft and she sighed, sitting back down in her seat and put an arm on the desk to support her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't be mad at you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, indicating the end of classes, so Akira and Sumire got up to leave. Akira stretched his arms out and yawned, but Sumire looked more alive than ever (funnily enough)</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira didn't know if it was because she was always a cheery person or if she really enjoyed school, both of which he didn't understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira walked out the classroom with Sumire. She went on about the things she found interesting while Akira simply ignored her. As soon as they turned to go downstairs, they saw Kamoshida striding toward a particular blonde-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, Takamaki. Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents," Kamoshida said. Sumire's satisfied smile immediately disappeared when they saw the man approach Ann. Akira backed up a few steps and listened to the two of them interact, eavesdropping a distance away to avoid immediate detection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it," she said. She sounded on edge. Both Akira and Sumire could tell that was a horrible lie, but they knew why. Akira’s skin crawled at the tone Kamoshida used and Sumire was seething at his very presence alone. Dead or alive, she wanted to be nowhere near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a horrible lie,” Akira muttered and Sumire scolded him for it. “What? Sorry, but at least he can’t really do anything out here. Hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took some solace at his words. Still, she felt jumpy. They turned their attention back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida put a hand on Takamaki’s shoulder and she flinched. He looked at her with a plastered smile. "Hey, now… Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Akira and Sumire raised their brows at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takamaki nodded and tightly clutched onto the strap of her bag. Anyone could tell how blatant those lies were. How long was this going on for? "Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy… Sorry to worry you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them stiffened up at the mention of Akira’s record and the way he emphasized “so lonely.” Chills went up Akira's spine and Sumire felt cold. Takamaki was extremely tense, occasionally glancing away from Kamoshida as if she wanted to escape. "…Thank you. Please excuse me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida smiled and waved her off until she was out of sight. Behind her back, he frustratedly clenched his hand and walked off. "Tch…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire whispered to Akira, "We definitely need to be wary of him…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than wary…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both walked out of the school and as soon as they came down the stairs, they heard a few footsteps and a nonchalant voice call out to them, or well, Akira in particular. "Yo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned around and saw Ryuji. Akira greeted him. "What's up?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday," Ryuji told him. "I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we actually ran into him earlier," Akira said absentmindedly. Sumire was about to scold him for it until Ryuji brought up the slip of the tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira internally chided himself. "I meant I. Sorry, slip of the tongue. He was being really creepy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji seemed to buy that and nodded. "Typical of that damn teacher… Hell, he ain't even a teacher, he's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's why I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. You even saw what that asshole was like, aren't you curious? I mean— you're the only one I can rely on for this stuff so… you in?" He looked into Akira with a stern, focused expression, but the look in his eyes betrayed a sort of desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire didn’t like the idea and pleaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira, we don't have to go back there, right? I mean— that was probably just a dream anyways! Yeah! A dream! That’s it! Absolutely none of that happened and we should most definitely be getting home now! Don’t want to upset Sakura-san again, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. What's next? I guess I can't really sleep easy knowing a place like that exists…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira!" Sumire yelled at him, attempting to pound her fists against his back and kept spouting out how this wasn't a good idea. "Look, I know you're a helpless adrenaline junkie and you try to hold it back but come on! You could die in there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira ignored her nagging and constant pleas to keep him safe. He instead listened to Ryuji who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Nice! Okay, glad we're in this together. I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me," Akira told him. Sumire swooped herself in front of him and pleaded one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira, please rethink this decision! I’ve already died, but you still can! You might get hurt in there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira looked at Sumire and sighed before looking back at Ryuji. Sumire had a hopeful smile on her face that he would change his mind, but he said the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m really sorry, but I want to go back there no matter what, too. I can't rest easy knowing that somebody like that is in our school. It's not safe for any of us… I want to uncover the things he's done," Akira said. Sumire crossed her arms and disapproved of his decision, whereas Ryuji could barely contain his excitement through his grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From that answer, I'd say you're even more pumped up than me! C'mon, you're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together. Lemme know if you see any weird buildings along the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger that, Ryuji."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked around the area multiple times, trying to figure out what they were doing wrong. They were going along the same path, but it was the same every single time. They'd always end up at the school gates instead of a castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? We're at school… There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either…" Ryuji looked at the school building with slumped shoulders. He grit his teeth. "…We must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried another time. And then another. Then another and another and another and </span>
  <em>
    <span>another…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The school was empty. Nobody was coming in. Nobody was coming out. Just two delinquents and a ghost loitering outside. Ryuji leaned against the wall by the gates and sighed. "Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, it's probably moved. It's magic, so that must've been it!" Sumire told Akira, hopeful they would give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you checked your phone yet?" Akira asked Ryuji. The blond gave a questioning look, but complied anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, nothin' there. Why am I checkin' again…? I already did it last time, but I didn't see anything like it around here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes…!" Sumire pumped her fist triumphantly. "Great, search over! Now we can go back to Leblanc and—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Phone… Hey, that reminds me— didn't you have a navigation app thingy on back then?" Ryuji asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire's expression crumbled and she groaned. "Dang it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled and cocked his head to the side innocently. "Navigation app? Well, now that you say that… There's this red-eye thing. It's been here since I've come here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you for real?! C'mon dude, lemme see it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira passed the phone over to Ryuji's rough hands cautiously and he tapped on the app. He cheered out in success. "It is a navigation app! Aw man, I'm such a genius! I knew 'cause it said 'returned to the real world' and shit like that when we came outta that freaky castle. Let's try usin' it! There's even your search history!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't do it…" Sumire whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, go ahead.” Akira smiled. Sumire turned to Akira and continued to whine, but Akira didn't spare her a glance. He just smiled without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beginning navigation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go!" Ryuji smiled. "…Then, we went in a certain direction and—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire gasps at the sudden change of temperature. What was going on? Why did it get so much colder suddenly? Akira also felt the atmosphere shift and frantically looked around. It threw him off guard. Ryuji crooked up his eyebrows and adjusted his grip on Akira's phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what're you— Huh? What the hell?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone in Ryuji's hand flickered black and red. There was a large, foreboding eye in the center of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their vision went wavy as a sudden headache struck all of them. Dark waves of red and black came from the phone, consuming their vision until it went dark. They heard this weird, distorted sound ring around them. When they could see again, they saw that the all too familiar castle replaced Shujin Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look! It's the castle from yesterday!" Ryuji ran up to the main door and laughed triumphantly. "We made it back… That means what happened yesterday was for real too…” He suddenly frowned and looked over at his companion only to be surprised. “Yeargh! Wait, those clothes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He just noticed…?" Sumire sighed. Akira raised a brow and looked down at himself. He inspected his new attire with wide eyes. Sumire looked at him with disbelief. "Wait, you didn't realize either?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That happened last time too, huh?! What's with that outfit?!" Ryuji pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes didn’t feel bad. In fact, it was extremely comfortable. It felt nice, breathable, and he was able to move around easily. That and it looked good, at least, that’s what he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Ryuji a devious smirk and adjusted one of his gloves. "Not bad, huh? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>jelly?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I ain’t jealous!" Ryuji stuttered back. Sumire snorted and walked around Akira, inspecting his clothes. "Huh! It doesn't look that bad after all! It suits you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's goin' on here?! This makes no 'effin sense at all…!" Ryuji shouted. A familiar, high-pitched voice called out to them. They snapped their heads towards the source and there it was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the monster cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Stop making a commotion, you'll put the Shadows on guard," Morgana warned them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji's eyes widened and he gasped out quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be… To think you two would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape." Morgana huffed. "You two are idiots…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's us three! And no, we aren't idiots!" Sumire said before cautiously looking back at Akira and cleared her throat. "Okay, at least I'm not an idiot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're on the same level as us…" Akira whispered to Sumire, but Morgana picked it up and misinterpreted the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the same levels as you morons! I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frizzy Hair!" Morgana hissed. Ryuji shook his head and cut through their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this place? …Is it the school?" Ryuji asked Morgana. Morgana nodded and his tail followed his movements. "That's right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>castle!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This castle IS the school... But only to this castle's ruler."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The castle's ruler?" Ryuji scratched the back of his head. Akira turned his head over to the school-castle and stared at the brick walls. Only to this castle's ruler…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you called him Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kamoshida… Distorted…?" Ryuji echoed. Akira could see the information being processed in his head like calculus. He continued to think and think, but he ultimately came up with nothing</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Explain it in a way that makes sense!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana let out a long, annoyed groan. "Ugghhh, I shouldn't have expected a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moron</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you to get it easily…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they just doomed to fight forever…?" Sumire thought as she watched the kitty and the blond ape bark at each other. "I don't get it either—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrill scream that just about shook the castle boomed from its dark and gloomy bowels. The sky seemed to grow redder with that scream. It wasn’t the first time it happened either. Akira tensed up as he felt a chill like electricity go up his spine. Sumire suddenly felt chilly and wrapped her arms around her body. "E-eep—!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What was that?!" Ryuji cried out. Morgana was unfazed by the scream as if it were a daily occurrence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be the slaves captive here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji looked down on him with wide eyes. "For real?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another scream bellowed. Akira grimaced while Ryuji was freaking out, gripping his hair and frantically pacing around nervously. "Oh, shit… It's for real! Wait, we saw other guys held captive here yesterday, I'm pretty sure they're from our school!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders," Morgana said. "It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here. What's more, you two escaped yesterday. He must've lost his temper quite a bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stomped his foot into the ground and grit his teeth, his fists beginning to go red. "That son of a bitch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is bullshit!" He charged straight for the door and slammed his body against it in a fit of rage. Sumire yelped in surprise at Ryuji’s abrasiveness. He yelled with all his might. "You hear me, Kamoshida?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know…" Morgana's words fell on deaf ears. "Still, it seems you have your reasons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pissed Ryuji whipped around and walked back over to Morgana. "Hey, Monamona!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana scowled. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where those voices are comin' from?" Ryuji asked. Morgana sighed defeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to take you to them?" Morgana looked over at Akira. "…Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm…" Sumire eyed Akira and they shared a look. "As much as I think we shouldn't… we have to, don't we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was indifferent to Sumire’s hesitance. "I don't really have any other options, but I wouldn't have said no either way. I'll go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's settled then! I also get to have a look at your powers!" Morgana cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji walked up to Akira and slung his arm over his shoulder. "For real?! Thanks, man. You don't know how much this means to me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grinned and pushed his arm off. "Don't thank me. I can't handle people like Kamoshida either… I don’t like him at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We really do get along well, eh?" Ryuji smiled. Sumire giggled and followed Morgana as he called to the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, let's do this. Follow me— Wait a second…" Morgana stopped himself and looked straight at Sumire. She froze and waved her hands with a hopeful smile, wondering if Morgana could finally see her. "You still have that weird light around you?" Sumire immediately deflated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm still just a light…" she sighed dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird light? What're you talkin' about? I don't see any light… Are you sure we can trust you? You might be a little…" Ryuji raised a finger to his head and twirled it around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> crazy! That light was there last time, too! I've seen the Shadows look away from or at it, so it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mean that they see it. We can use it as an excellent battle tactic to distract them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M'kay, I meant the crazy thing as a joke at first but seriously, what the hell are you talkin' about…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like most things in this world, it's probably too complicated for you to understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why you damn—!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just get to business," Akira said as he slapped a gloved hand over Ryuji's mouth. "I assume we have a lot to learn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn. Almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much since you're an amateur," Morgana quipped, "but you'll be a pro by the time I teach you everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that always the goal for everything when you're teaching something?" Sumire muttered to Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd assume so." Akira answered and Sumire was confused by who it was directed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana pointed to the area they escaped from last time. A wide vent that led from the inside to the outside. Morgana smirked. "Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How're we supposed to know about that stuff…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head. “That’s honestly a no-brainer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on, follow me!" Morgana disappeared into the shaft and Ryuji awkwardly muttered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh… sorry for draggin' you into all of this… But I just can't forgive that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kamoshida doin' whatever the hell he wants!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira gave him a reassuring nod. “Don’t worry about it, I feel the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira jumped up and latched onto the edge of the vent. Sumire phased through the wall and made it onto the other side with ease. Ryuji came out of the hole a few seconds later with dust covering his uniform and caking his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was easier than I thought.” Sumire said as Akira rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Easy for you to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira, Sumire, and Ryuji then followed Morgana out of the room into the main halls. The scenery was as gaudy and vulgar as ever. A huge portrait of Kamoshida in all his glory was hung up on a wall. Sumire’s attention was drawn to it and as she got close she could feel a cold draft coming from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what is this place?” Ryuji asked as he and everyone else saw an image of the school flash for just a moment. “The eff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems to be the main lobby. Would make sense since the door is literally there,” Akira surmised, looking back at the main doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something strange about that painting…” Sumire commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out after we investigate,” Akira whispered to her as they then continued down to the dungeons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, this way!” Morgana said as he led the ragtag team further down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four made their way downstairs to reach the dungeon area they last escaped from, only to find themselves blocked by a patrolling shadow, blocking their path. To avoid being detected, they hid behind the barred door, outside of its line of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana scowled. “Shoot… I had a feeling there would be guards here. It looks like we’re gonna have to start fighting our way forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-For Real…?” Ryuji muttered through a worried expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana seemed to roll his eyes pointedly. “Oh boy. I’ll just have to teach the basics of battle now for now. You’d better not forget all of this.” He then looked up to Akira, garnering his attention. “It’s better to ambush enemies instead of rushing in headlong. Attack from behind whenever you can and rip their masks off to momentarily break the control the Palace Ruler has over them. If you succeed, your opponent will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.” He looked at Akira as if he expected him to try it. He was a bit reserved about it, but at the same time it was kind of exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji nodded. “So, we wanna get the jump on ‘em and make the first strike… Okay, got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana gave him the side-eye. “Eh, you know you’re just going to be watching, right? You don’t have a Persona, but anyway, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire gasped and watched in anxious anticipation as Akira poised up to attack. “Wait, are they really going to try and jump that Shadow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira, although he felt his nerves tightening. It was intimidating for sure, but it was kind of exciting in a somewhat twisted way. Like, he could die, but he had a Persona. The other Shadows weren’t that bad to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he snuck behind the oblivious Shadow. Once he was in range, he springed up with athleticism that would’ve surprised him if he weren’t caught up in the moment. Latching onto the burlesque knight’s shoulders, he pried his hands into the edges of the mask. With a sharp yank and a cry, the mask tore off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your true form!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire was flabbergasted by the display. In particular, the way Akira was able to pounce upon the enemy with such athleticism. It surprised her as much as it captivated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he normally this acrobatic!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flourish, Akira tossed the mask aside and leaped down from the Shadow’s shoulders which had transmogrified into its true forms. One of which in particular was a lanky, impish creature that lounged in the air, equipped with a very phallic attachment. A floating Jack O’Lantern covered in patchwork rags and a witch hat and a seductive-looking fairy at its side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now’s our chance to strike, GO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Arsène</span>
  <span>! Eiha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zorro! Garu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira tore off his mask and summoned </span>
  <span>Arsène. Remembering the prior encounter, he focused an attack on the fairy which had successfully knocked it down in a torrent of black and red energy. As the self-proclaimed natural, Morgana jumped forward and summoned his Persona which let loose a torrent of wind energy targeted at the pumpkin. With both Shadows destroyed, one remained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the last Shadow was most definitely the toughest between the three, almost unfazed by both Akira’s and Morgana’s attacks. The Shadow seemed to taunt them, floating around, striking and retreating right after. Sumire couldn’t help but feel frustrated as she watched Akira and Morgana somewhat struggle against the new Shadow. She looked down at Ryuji who was initially whooping, but was now anxious. She was leaning around him despite the fact she wouldn’t be able to touch him. He couldn’t see her either so he wouldn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not crazy! That light was there last time, too! I've seen the Shadows look away from or at it, so it has to mean that they see it. We can use it as an excellent battle tactic to distract them!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See… Morgana was able to see her somewhat. She remembered what Morgana said. An idea popped up in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira! Let me help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira stepped back from an attack, but didn’t process what she said until she’d already rushed past him. He stared with wide eyes and nearly reached out for her. She came right up to the Shadow, waving, flailing around, whatever to catch its attention. It seemed to work when it annoyedly swatted at her without success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana saw Sumire and how the Shadow was reacting to her. “Huh… It’s like that light has a mind of its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What light do you keep talking about?” Ryuji asked from the sidelines, curiously watching the Shadow swat at nothing. Morgana pointed to where Sumire was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The light that’s floating right there!” he exclaimed somewhat frustratedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any light there! Have you gone crazy from how long you were locked up in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana scowled. “Why you--?!” He shook his head and pointed at Akira. “Hey you! It’s wide open, so go get it by surprise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded and charged forward. He unsheathed his knife. Having finally realized the light wouldn’t go away, the Shadow saw Akira coming and in a panic, swung blindly towards him. Akira slid under it and pivoted on his feet and crouched to jump. Before the Shadow could turn around, Akira sprang up and slashed upward, slicing it. The Shadow let out a distorted cry and evaporated into a dark mess, leaving nothing behind like the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s keep moving,” Akira announced. He then noticed Sumire was off-balance, so he asked out of concern. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded slightly. “Y-Yeah. A bit dizzy, but I’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana then called out Akira and Ryuji as he sensed something. “I sense a weird, but relaxing feeling.” As Ryuji was about to ask, they were alerted by the loud approach of more Shadows, so he pushed them into the room he was referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were pushed into what Morgana called a safe room, a room in which the Palace Ruler’s control over is limited due to the weaker distortion. When they entered, the distortion cleared up a bit, the atmosphere felt much less oppressive and for a moment, they saw what they thought to be a classroom. Morgana explained how Kamoshida’s view of the classroom wasn't as distorted, so he had less influence there in the cognitive world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to him, this realm was a reality which Kamoshida’s, or the ruler’s, heart projected. Meaning Kamoshida saw the school as his very own castle he ruled over because his heart made it so within this reality. Morgana called these worlds Palaces, a realm in which one’s distorted desires materialized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then addressed Akira’s question, his change of clothes. In short, he explained that it manifested due to his rebellious willpower which protected one from the distortions of the world. It reflects the image of rebellion the person holds. While Akira and Sumire were able to get a better picture of the situation, Ryuji was left with working out the math.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji grimaced. “Urgh! I’m so fed up with all of this!” he shouted. He then jabbed a finger towards Morgana. “I’m more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana immediately tensed up. “I’m a human! I’m an honest-to-god human!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji vigorously shook his head. “No! You aren’t! You’re obviously more like a cat! You can’t lie about being a human while looking like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is more like a cat than a human…” Sumire muttered. Akira heard her (only he could anyway) and thought to approach the subject in a much more civil manner than Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Morgana,” he began calmly, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but… Why are you a cat? No offense.” Morgana seemed to have calmed down a bit while Ryuji on the side was still visibly flustered and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… well… It’s because I lost my true form, I think,“ Morgana said somewhat dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddaya mean ‘I think,’ shouldn’t you know?” Ryuji interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shared a worried glance with Sumire. This was definitely a familiar subject, a very familiar one, so Sumire gave it much thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, I lost my memories of when I had my true form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the club…” Sumire muttered as she sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana suddenly perked up. “But! I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck into this castle was for a preliminary investigation of those means.” Sumire perked up at this too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I ended up getting caught though…” He then scowled. “Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shook his head. “What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana threw a grin at Akira. “If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along. I’ll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?” He nodded. So they got ready to leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire peered over at Morgana, a hopeful feeling like a warm spark ignited in her. Just maybe, whatever plan he had to get his own memories back would in turn help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait! I just remembered something!” Ryuji exclaimed as he rummaged into his bag to pull out a gun, a Tkachev it was called. Everyone in the room immediately perked up in surprise. “I brought this just in case! It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana frowned. “That’s a toy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire stared with a bewildered look. “...How did he get that past school security?” Akira handed her an equally surprised glance and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji’s excitement didn’t go down. “But it looks totally real, so it’ll at least fake ‘em out. I brought some medicine too. Y’know what they say, ‘Providin’ is pre… uh... something.’ Yeah? Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shook his head, whether it’d be from surprise or disapproval or even both. “Did… Did you bring that into school and hide it the whole day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shrugged with an indifferent look. “Yea? It wasn’t that hard. Nobody pays attention to me because Kamoshida has me labeled as a delinquent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana shook his head. “So you were planning this from the start…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire palmed her face. “Good grief. He’s gonna cause more trouble if he keeps this up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Akira sighed. “Well, if all else fails, I guess we can use it to scare the Shadows away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fine. If you’re ready to go, we’ll resume the infiltration,” Morgana announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group resumed the infiltration, waiting for the patrolling Shadows to go away. Once they felt they were gone, Morgana snuck out, and seeing there were no Shadows around he gave the signal for the others to go. They snuck further into the castle, avoiding whatever Shadows they could until they came to a tight corridor making this one Shadow more difficult to sneak around. At Morgana’s suggestion, they decided to try out the model gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira stepped out and aimed for the Shadow’s head. “Here goes nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira pulled the trigger. A bright flash and a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thack</span>
  </em>
  <span> came from the gun, much to everyone else’s shock. Morgana had a confident smirk, while Ryuji and Sumire watched with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira never held a gun in his life, the arcade models in shooting games notwithstanding. The recoil of the gun took him off guard to say the least, it was practically jerking his arm back and forth so he had to realign his aim between shots. The flashing and loud sounds forced Akira to flinch each time he fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did it hurt? A little. Was it terrifying? Yes. Was it exhilarating? YES!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt absolutely incredible. Akira, or anyone for that matter, couldn’t figure out what forms the Shadow had transmogrified when the first bullet shattered its mask. Akira just saw some silhouettes and fired at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All enemies were eliminated in a flash. Akira stood there in utter awe. His breath was bated and his arm was trembling. He actually fired a real gun… Was it a real gun? Wasn’t it a model? That aside, a smile shakily formed on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stood up from behind cover with Sumire behind him, equally shocked. “Did that toy gun just fire real bullets?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana yowled with excitement. “Amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, I’ll be damned,” Akira said, his voice shaky and breathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded in approval. “This is pretty interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as the group still stood out in the open, a Shadow walked in on them, alerting some other guards. Ryuji immediately ducked under cover as the other three got ready for battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got company!” Morgana exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Akira exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadow immediately transmogrified into another set of those fairies and pumpkins. Before the Shadows got any real chance to act, Akira and Morgana immediately targeted their elemental weaknesses despite getting the jump on them. Both Shadows were swept up by the attacks and were knocked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frizzy Hair!” Morgana shouted. “Remember the special technique I told you about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shared a knowing glance. “Wanna do it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira and Morgana charged at the Shadows and assaulted them repeatedly in a flurry of quick attacks. Not even Sumire and Ryuji were able to tell who was who as they darted around the room as nothing but dark blurs. With a flourish, Akira ended the assault as he landed and tugged his gloves back. Sumire came behind him, peering over his right shoulder and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The show’s over!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good night everyone!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training Hall of Love? What the hell does that mean?” Ryuji asked, reading the tasteless banner above the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what the room they came up to was called apparently. The pink ambiance only served to make the atmosphere all the more disturbing. Regardless, the team pushed ahead, only to be met with a sight that made them all feel perturbed, angry, and sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell…” Akira muttered out as they witnessed the horror inside the cages; volleyball players, specifically males, were being tortured. From being whipped by guards, forced to sprint until over-exhaustion, and battered by volleyballs fired from a cannon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire floated through the bars to observe the volleyball members closer. She found herself purposefully keeping her distance from the dangerous contraptions before reminding herself she was dead anyway. With that thought put to rest, she flew up to one of the members that were being tortured. She cringed and felt cold when she got a good look at his face. It was bloodied and bruised. Tears were rolling down his face. It looked like his form was literally about to shatter like glass any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her own clothes, a tracksuit. She frowned as the many possibilities of what her living life was like ran through her mind. Was she an athlete like them? If so, then did she do the same things as them? Did she undergo the same treatment as them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she heard a bang and shouting. She looked up and saw Ryuji with his fist slammed against a metal bar, his face contorted into a scornful scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit!” he yelled. He was pissed beyond belief once Morgana had finished explaining how cognitions worked. How the abused players here reflected how the real Kamoshida might be torturing the volleyball team like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded solemnly. “I get what you mean.” He sighed deeply. “This is too far gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, no service? And no camera too?!” Ryuji growled as he whipped out his phone, only to find it useless. “Fine then! I’ll have to memorize their faces instead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry it up or else we’ll get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s what he did. Ryuji quickly ran from each cage to the next, scanning each volleyball member as acutely as he could. Sumire caught up to them. Akira noticed how downtrodden she was. He wanted to address it, but realized Morgana and Ryuji were still around, so he settled on a comforting smile when she finally noticed he was looking. She smiled back weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji announced he was done with memorizing everyone’s faces and they all decided to retreat. Unfortunately, Kamoshida was waiting for them in the main hall. The man himself and several other guards behind him blocked their only escape route. One of which was much larger and donned a golden sheen, unlike the two other lesser Shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida scowled at the mere sight of them, despite apparently expecting them coming this way. </span>
  <b>“To think there were more thieves running around, but you knaves again? You got nowhere to run now.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over, Kamoshida!” Ryuji shouted. “You’re done for once we tell everyone about what you’re doing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida gave a twisted grin. </span>
  <b>“It seems it’s true when they say ‘barking dogs seldom bite.’ Especially you, the ‘Track Traitor,’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji was visibly affected by this. He grunted and recoiled at the name. The rest of the group eyed him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Track Traitor?” Sumire asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell are you talking about?” Akira asked pointedly, glaring down at Kamoshida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida laughed as though it were the best joke he’s heard and he looked down upon Ryuji. </span>
  <b>“What a surprise. So you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their dreams, yet he carries on carefree as ever!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-Shut up….” Ryuji cried out weakly, but Kamoshida carried on, seemingly pleased with Ryuji’s dismay as his wicked grin grew wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He had all the glory in the sport. He was too proud of his own achievements that he caused the track team to disband because he attacked me.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t like our team! You’ve been beating us to shit!” Ryuji’s voice cracked as he stepped forward on a shaky leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira,” Sumire called out. She had a scowl on her face. Akira nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida let out a mock sigh</span>
  <b>. “What a tragedy… You blindly trusted this fool, and he’s led you right to your death.” </b>
  <span>The smile faded as he turned his back to them and walked away. </span>
  <b>“Hurry up and dispose of them. I can’t stand their stench.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadows transmogrified into a group of dark, twin-horned horses. They surrounded Akira and Morgana, who braced themselves for battle. Sumire flew in to distract the Shadows, but to no avail as they were tunnel-visioned on the Persona-users. The three horses were able to overpower them, draining them of most of their energy and knocking them down to the ground in no more than two good blows. Sumire let out a scream as Akira was knocked onto the floor, helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadows brayed triumphantly. Kamoshida walked over and stepped on Morgana, the remaining Shadow that hadn’t transformed, the guard captain it seemed, held Akira down. Sumire felt a dull, uncomfortable sensation in her own back. Ignoring it, she floated around, trying to garner the Shadows’ attention without success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you son of a b- MROW!” Morgana yelped as Kamoshida stepped on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What’s wrong? Not gonna try fighting like your friends here? That is, if they consider you as a friend.” </b>
  <span>Kamoshida taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji grimaced. “You’re goddamn wrong! It wasn’t my fault the track team broke,” he said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida turned his attention to him with a sinister grin. </span>
  <b>“Do you want me to teach you a lesson again? Maybe your other leg needs some more tender, loving care… if you get what I mean.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s eyes widened in horror as she realized the implication. Akira and Morgana realized this too. Morgana gave Ryuji a pitying glance, while Akira glared at Kamoshida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He broke his leg!?” Sumire exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why…” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Ryuji…” Akira grunted as the weight of the Shadow guard began to crush him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... I’m gonna lose again...” Ryuji said dejectedly. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists against the ground as he let out a cry. “Dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida cackled. </span>
  <b>“That’s right. Just give up, and watch your precious pawns die in your pathetic little effort to dethrone me!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire grew more desperate as her movements became much more disorganized than usual. She frantically flailed her arms in front of the Shadows. She spun around, flipped through the air, anything her body was able to do in an attempt to garner their attention. But the Shadows completely ignored her fruitless efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadow standing atop of Akira spoke haughtily. “You think that annoying lightbulb will do anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What lightbulb are you talking about? Just kill that mop-headed brat already.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire knelt to Ryuji with desperation. Despite him not being able to explicitly communicate with him, she tried to encourage him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Ryuji! Do something! I know you have it in you! Get back up, don’t lose to that jerk! You’re better than him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grunted, struggling to pick his head up under the Shadow’s foot. With all he could, he yelled out to Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, don’t give into what this bastard says! You’re better than him!” Akira shouted. The Shadow dug its foot deeper into his back. He grimaced and let out a strained yell. He clenched his fist and looked up to Ryuji with a fierce gaze. “If you want what’s yours, then you must take it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji fell silent as a wry smile formed on his face. “Heh… You’re right… I lost everything because of this bastard…” He got up to his feet and glared down at Kamoshida, who so nonchalantly glared back with a smile. “But what I did doesn’t excuse you for what you did to the track team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh please, what can you do? Anything you do to me won’t matter and neither will what I do to you afterwards, the school will just write it off as ‘self-defense’ anyway.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Just shut up! Too bad for you I see you for the real scumbag you are! Kamoshida!” He stepped forward, Kamoshida ordered his guards to stop him. Ryuji growled and jabbed a finger toward him pointedly. “Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You made me wait quite a while.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ryuji’s eyes turned gold and his face scrunched up in agony. A voice echoed, one that only he and Sumire heard. His ears began to ring and agonizing pain split through his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way… Another one?” Sumire said aloud.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pushed into a corner, Ryuji is able to awaken his new power to rebel against injustice. Perhaps even as a ghost, Sumire's not too dissimilar from her living confidants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone watched Ryuji make his stand, when suddenly, his body jerked. His eyes developed a golden sheen. He let out a choked scream and gripped his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His knees buckled underneath his feet and he collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist and flag and wreak havoc...?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed wildly as he writhed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>The "other you" who exists within desires it thus.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>His sweat and drool dripped on the red carpet, staining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I am thou, thou art I... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There is no turning back...</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji’s body felt like it was literally on fire. The screaming and writhing stopped as a steel skull-shaped masked materialized on his face in a burst of blue flame. He glared into Kamoshida’s taunting gold eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Hmph, what can </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> of all people do?” the guard captain Shadow scoffed. “Cower in fear and watch your friends’ last living moments!”</span> <span>It looked down on Akira and raised its sword and was about to cleave down until…</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaf to the Shadow’s words, Ryuji got up and pried his fingers under the mask. He could feel his skin tearing, but he grit through the pain. He just knew that he had to tear it off. He continued to pull with all his might until the mask ripped away, revealing his bloodied face as he let out an agonized scream. The mask disintegrated as a tornado of blue flame erupted around him. The force of the explosion pushed Kamoshida and the guard captain off Akira and Morgana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ugh... This one as well!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji never felt so free in his life. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his chest and he felt utterly unstoppable. He picked his head up with a toothy grin and cracked his knuckles, proudly donning his new attire. His Persona, Captain Kidd, hovered over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right on... Wassup Persona... This is effin’ amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire felt hopeful. “YES! If Ryuji has a Persona too… then does that mean he can…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I got this power, it’s time for some payback!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira and Morgana immediately got up to their feet and stood by Ryuji’s side, ready to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smirked. “Alright, time to take back what was yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji nodded. “Yo, I’m ready. Bring it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agitated Shadow transmogrified into a form that was not so dissimilar from its masked form. Except it rode upon an immense, black steed and its armor had a crimson sheen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji pointed at the Shadow. “Blast him away! Captain Kidd!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What troublemakers that bother our glorious King Kamoshida with trifle matters, I will personally see to it that you are all eliminated!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bastard’s cognition ain’t changin’, right? Then I'll just keep acting like the troublemaker that I am! Let’s take em’ down, Captain Kidd!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses from earlier galloped by the Shadow’s side and braced themselves to fight. Unlike last time, the team had much-needed space to take advantage of. With a flourish, both Akira and Morgana summoned their Persona and attacked. They all focused on different enemies as Sumire went and tried getting up into the bigger Shadow’s face, distracting it with much more success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Kidd fired a blast of electricity from its arm cannon. The attack knocked down the twin-horned horse. Noticing this, Akira shouted for him to do it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji! Do that again on the same types!” he shouted. Ryuji responded with a gleeful yell and pointed at another Shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, hell yeah! Fire at ‘em again!” Multiple Zio spells were fired at the other Shadows, knocking them down and before they could even think about recovering, the group focused all their attacks on the boss Shadow. Sumire stepped aside and watched as the group surrounded the knocked-down Shadows. “Eat this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I serve the great King Kamoshida!” </b>
  <span>The Shadow cried as it lay on the floor. </span>
  <b>“So how did I lose?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just proves that he’s not worth protecting if he just lets you lose to us!” Ryuji shouted. “Alright, let’s have at ‘em!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group initiated another All-Out Attack, destroying the Shadows. Ryuji failed to land on his feet, but immediately got up and dramatically posed with his hand held out in the shape of horns as the Shadows disintegrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all she wrote!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire cheered for the group, passing a glance at Akira who looked back at her with a smile. Then their attention was on Kamoshida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji dropped his pose and panted with his hands on his knees. “Ya… Ya see that, Kamoshida?! Now it really is over for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tch. Don’t get all cocky because you’re one of them now. All I needed was more moral support.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida gave off a sultry grin and extended his arm out to his side, his gaze looking that way. Everyone’s gazes were drawn to the direction he pointed at and were met with an incredible view. A scantily clad Takamaki strutted her way over to Kamoshida and hugged close to him while caressing his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ryuji’s jaw unhinged itself from disbelief. “Wha- Takamaki?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Morgana’s eyes were practically in the shape of hearts and he mewled loudly. “What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire stared down at Morgana with disdain. “Was that a pun? Now is NOT the time Morgana!” Then she pointed at Kamoshida. “And you! You’re absolutely disgusting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shook his head. “Something seems really off about this situation…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana snapped out of his trance. “It seems this girl isn’t the real one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, thanks for telling us Mr. ‘what a meow-velous and beautiful girl’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida laughed. “</span>
  <b>Are you jealous? Well I’m not surprised. Girls aren’t attracted to problematic punks like you guys.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s face was blood red at this point. “No! Women aren’t drawn to full-blown egotistical scumbags like you! Akira!” Akira stared at Sumire with an astonished look. “Kick his ass, I can’t stand another damn second around this creep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Guards! Get rid of them this instant!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana shouted. “We’re outnumbered! Let’s scram before we get surrounded!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head and aggressively waved her arms at Kamoshida. “No, you aren’t outnumbered! There’s three of you and only like, three guards! Keep fighting!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ryuji scowled and stared at Morgana in disbelief. “Hold up, so we ain’t gonna do anythin’ and hightail it outta— Wh- hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira grabbed Ryuji by the arm and dragged him away. “Just shut up and go! I’m not letting anybody die here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji looked back at Kamoshida, who looked down on them with a menacing grin. He wanted to argue back, but bit his tongue when he saw several Shadows pursuing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh…Fine, whatever!” He took a deep breath and proceeded to shout at the stop of his lungs. “Heed my words you bastard, this won’t be the last time I’m here! We’ll expose you for what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire flew after them. “But you guys could… Ugh, nevermind, let’s just get outta here. I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group ran to the foyer’s left side, where they escaped through the broken ventilation shaft. It was almost like Kamoshida let them escape, much to the apparent chagrin of Ryuji and Sumire. They all heard Kamoshida cackling. It was like his voice came from all directions around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was beginning to get bored of torturing the same slaves I have here. Come at me whenever you want, if you don’t care about what happens to your lives!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group safely made it outside. The sounds of iron footsteps coming after them ceased. It really was like Kamoshida was taunting them. The team gave themselves a moment outside the gates to recuperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji panted. “Anyways!” He motioned his hands toward his new clothes. “I don’t remember changin’ into this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire snickered. “You look like a thug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira gave Sumire the side-eye. He checked out his clothes and nodded approvingly. “It looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji smirked, patting his own chest. “Heh, you’re right. It doesn’t look as half as bad as yours though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire frowned and was about to say something, but Akira had already retorted. “I retract my statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana chimed in excitedly. “Anyhow! Now that you’ve got a Persona yourself, can you see that light around frizzy hair now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a name, you know!” Sumire shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira cleared his throat. “You can just call me Akira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stared at Akira for a good few seconds and everyone seemed hopeful. Akira and Morgana stared at Ryuji intently. Sumire waved at him with a bright smile on her face. Then Ryuji shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I still got no idea what you guys are talkin’ about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana sighed with his arms crossed. “Guess there’s more to that thing than I previously thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire frowned dejectedly. “O-Oh…. He can’t see me, huh? Ghost or light, I guess I’m still invisible to Ryuji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira would’ve reached out to pat her shoulder, but he’d just be patting the air. This disappointed the rest of them. It really did seem like there was more to seeing a ghost than just having those powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ryuji said suddenly. “Oh crap! We just pissed off Kamoshida here! What if he knows about us entering this place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Morgana was about to talk, Akira raised his hand. “Hold on, did the real Kamoshida remember what happened last time?” Ryuji stopped for a moment and shook his head. “We’re probably safe then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded. “Yep, you’re quite perceptive. Yes, you guys should be off the hook…” Morgana paused briefly before continuing on. When he continued, Sumire just so happened to speak at the same time. “For now, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shrugged. “Welp! I’m beat. How ‘bout we head back home and investigate more next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana on the other hand, seemed shocked at this. “You’re going to up and leave, even though you’re already part of my master plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ryuji looked at him confused. “I don’t remember being a part of any plan...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the plan about finding your true form?” Akira asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana’s ears perked up excitedly. “Yes! At least you seem t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled. “Maybe next time, kitty cat.” He crouched down and rubbed his head, much to Morgana’s displeasure. He then stepped away and took his phone out to leave. “I’ll definitely help you once I have the time! I just have a lot going on right now. I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire followed after him, waving at Morgana. “Don’t worry, kitty! We’ll be back to help soon enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Hey! What the hell?! Why are you wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky-dory?! And I’m not a cat!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji jogged after Akira, waving at Morgana. “See ya around, cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three left Morgana behind, disappearing from the cognitive world. He stared at where they previously were with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I’m not a cat! I… I can’t be…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have returned to the Real World. Welcome back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God we’re back,” Ryuji sighed. He leaned against the wall in the alley. His head hung back. “So tired… I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “Yeah, same.” He subtly eyed a drowsy Sumire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go home…” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji suddenly straightened up excitedly with a toothy grin on his face. “But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I got their faces memorized. Now we just gotta get one of ‘em to fess up…” He faced Akira with a determined look. “So… wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire piped up. “Sounds difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira gave her a knowing glance and then turned to Ryuji. “Sure, we’ll— I mean, I’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji grinned. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” And just as quickly his excited expression fell. “Hey, so… If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause you got a record, don’t. Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shook his head. “I’ve heard quite a lot more than just my ‘criminal record.’ How do these people even come up with this stuff.” Akira sighed and rubbed his forehead. “How did my record get out in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji scowled and scuffed his shoe against the ground. “Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire stared at Ryuji in disbelief. “A gym teacher has that much authority?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira sighed and scratched his head.” From what we’ve just seen, I'm honestly not surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, nobody but him could’ve leaked it that fast. Doesn’t matter who it is; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn’t agree with, just like he did with me!” He sighed and put his hands into his pockets. “Nobody’ll take me seriously. Still, all those rumors could be for real, and after seein’ Kamoshida’s distorted heart thing in person, there’s no way I can just sit back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Yeah, agreed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji smiled and put his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Thanks, I’m countin’ on you! I'm hyped about this too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Sumire’s vision flashed. It didn’t seem to affect her other than just catching her off guard. There was a very faint voice speaking in her head. She felt warm and couldn’t help but smile a little. She thought that this was a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Chariot Arcana...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a great guy! Something’s telling me you two are gonna go far!” Sumire piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Akira thought he heard something. Something in his head was telling him that his bond with Ryuji had only just begun. He smiled and gave her a knowing nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ryuji started, ”wanna grab a bite somewhere?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Sure. Today took a lot out of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire pouted. ”Hmph, lucky you can still eat,” She then giggled and smirked at him. “Kidding! You go and enjoy yourselves, not that I can get hungry anyway…” Her quip made Akira chuckle, which Ryuji found somewhat strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Akira shook his head. “Ah, nothing, just a dumb thought. So what’s on the menu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meat, man!” Ryuji said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, as expected from a guy,” Sumire remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I totally gotta hear about your past!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh boy…” Sumire sighed. “That old story again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji brought Akira to a beef bowl shop located along Central Street in Shibuya. They sat down and placed their orders. Akira was wrapping up his story by the time they started eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “And that’s how it all went down…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji put down his bowl and slammed his fist on the counter. “THE HELL, MAN?! HOW MUCH SHITTIER CAN THAT ASSHOLE GET!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira looked around to see Ryuji had garnered attention with his outburst. “Dude, calm down. I get how you feel, but it’s already happened and can’t be undone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji grunted. “Still, that sucks! I just wanna punch that dick in the face so bad! And your parents wouldn’t even get you a lawyer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Sumire said. Akira responded the same way he did to Sumire the day they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji sighed. “We’re more similar than I thought, huh? I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don’t belong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “I know that feeling. Kamoshida made you an outcast. I hoped for a clean slate when I got here, but you know what happened. So we’re pretty much on the same page.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, we all got something to live for, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he couldn’t see her, but Sumire felt Ryuji was talking about her as well. It wasn’t easy to feel like you belonged in the world when you realized it took you out of it so early on in your life. They all didn’t belong in some shape or form. They were a ragtag team of two delinquents and a ghost, even if one of the delinquents couldn’t see the spirit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded. “He’s right. Two weeks can really give you a feel for how the town works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was already done with his food by the time they moved on from the previous topic. He placed his bowl down and let out a satisfied sigh. Ryuji stared at him surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re already done?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira chuckled. “What can I say? Fighting takes a lot out of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji returned the laugh. “You gonna take another to go? There’s still tons of ginger here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to make small talk. Sumire watched contentedly, occasionally making her own interjections despite Ryuji not being able to hear her. Akira acknowledged her with a glance or a nod, sometimes even relaying her thoughts as his own to Ryuji. For the first time since she woke up, she felt like she was living a completely normal life with two other friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group left the restaurant with some leftover beef bowl, content smiles on everyone’s faces. Akira had finally made a (living) friend in Tokyo. As they walked to the station, Ryuji began talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So about taking down Kamoshida…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, not so loud,” Akira said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! My bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for secrecy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late by the time Akira finally arrived at Leblanc. He knew Sojiro would probably have a few questions waiting for him and he was right to think so. As soon as he stepped in, Sojiro turned to him with a stern glare and asked if he actually went to school today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, I don’t really care. Just in case you’ve forgotten, your life is not a free one right now. You’ll be gone as soon as you start causing problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Sojiro turned his focus back to his crossword puzzle. Akira’s phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. Sumire peered over his shoulder to see who it was from; it was from Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Can you see this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire smirked. “Tell him ‘Nope’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira snickered. “Not a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-You SO can!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire burst out laughing. Akira himself couldn’t contain a snicker, earning a look from Sojiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Sumire suggested, trying to stifle any further laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-What about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-C’mon, don’t play dumb…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire wound up snorting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro picked his head up. “Who are you texting? You seem to be having fun with whoever it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled at him. “I made a friend in class today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro was indifferent, but hummed in acknowledgment. “That’s nice. Just stay away from bad influences, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, boss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A world embodying somebody’s desires…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire laid on the couch, lost in thought. The Metaverse, what a strange thing. She wondered, what were the limits of the Metaverse? Is it limited to just one person? Why does it exist in the first place? What did they, or perhaps more so, she have to do with it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Akira mutter, “He has it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I don’t even remember installing it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Don’t bother trying to delete it. It’ll just keep coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-That’s creepy, man. What is this thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I dunno. But whatever it is, it’s gonna be useful in case we have to use that world again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Agreed. Gonna count on ya tomorrow! We’ll meet after the volleyball rally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Volleyball rally?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Eh, it’s more like ‘Kamoshida stroking his ego’ Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Sounds about right. See ya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Akira put away his phone, Sumire spoke up. “Guess we’ve gone too far to back down now. Good night, Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira yawned. “Good night, Sumire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back in the Velvet Room. Igor rambled about bonds and rehabilitation again. Nothing new at this point, but then he said something interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong, such as that mysterious ghost with no memory of her past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s head perked up, refocusing his full attention to Igor. “You mean Sumire? You know about her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth is, she is a factor not even I could have seen coming. But if your bond with her grows strong enough, she could become an exemplary help to your rehabilitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems as though even the deceased can assist you,” Justine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the best part, inmate? Ghosts don’t have schedules! So you can try to increase your bond with her whenever you want! Even if it makes you look sad and lonely to any other person!” Caroline quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “That’s true. At least I have Ryuji now. He’s been nice to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Igor continued to ramble on about bonds. Akira wound up establishing one with Igor, which admittedly wasn’t what he expected. With everything said and done, Akira lay down on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the residents of the Velvet Room know about Sumire…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Sumire, along with Ryuji, try to get any one of the volleyball members to speak up about abuse. However, none of them want to talk. Nobody wants to talk nor do they bother batting an eye. If only they could give people the courage to speak up...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sumire didn’t seem all too different from the other students that day. That is, If one ignored the fact she wore an obviously different tracksuit. Not that anyone would know. As she waited outside by the men’s restroom door, she twirled her hair around her finger. Akira came out of the bathroom changed into his P.E uniform, consisting of red and white colors in contrast to Sumire’s black and yellow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked at her with a smile. “You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire rolled her eyes. “To see Kamoshida stroke his ego or go expose him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you talkin’ to?” Ryuji suddenly appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked around like he was looking for an excuse. “Oh, um… Just talking to myself, about the plan, y’know?” He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji’s face lit up. “Hell yeah! We’re gonna expose that d-bag!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group went to the gym where the volleyball rally took place. The student team was unsurprisingly being obliterated by the adult team, especially with Kamoshida on the court.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at his stupid smile,” Ryuji began. “Can’t believe he’s getting away with all of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sumire watched, she suddenly got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m a ghost!” Sumire exclaimed. “Akira, do you think I can possess him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shrugged with a small, cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went up to Kamoshida and dove straight through him. She yelped as she tripped over. She grumbled to herself at the attempt as she picked herself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “Not even a slight chill? Lame…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pssh, right?” Ryuji said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira thought to himself. “Aw, man. Why do the ghosts in movies get all of these cool powers while she’s just stuck with basic levitating and going through walls? Guess it can’t be that easy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire unknowingly found herself agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked up, she saw a certain blond-haired girl amongst the sea of darker colors. She appeared aloof, perhaps somewhat forlorn. Her eyes were focused on anywhere but the court. She then thought about that cognition they saw in the Palace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could he look at someone like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire flew over to Akira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look over there. Remember her?” Sumire asked, pointing toward Takamaki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, it’s that girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Ryuji asked until he saw who Akira was referring to. “Oh, sticks out like a sore thumb, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, gasps rang throughout the court. Akira, Sumire, and Ryuji looked up to see a student on the playing team fall backward, having been spiked in the face. Sumire ran over to see a blue-haired student lying on the ground before groaning at who she saw come up to him. Kamoshida went over to him with “concern” and passed him to another student to take to the nurse’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball rolled over to Ryuji, who picked up and threw back into the court. “He’ll pay soon enough…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the rally ended, Akira and Ryuji split up to find any volleyball team members they could. They were able to find the volleyball members quickly, thanks to Sumire. While finding them was the easy part, getting them to talk was useless. Akira and Ryuji failed to get any of the victims to speak. They agreed to meet back in the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mishima…” Sumire mused aloud. “Isn’t he in your class?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Don’t remember a Mishima…” Akira said. “Oh, he has bandages all over his face, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire nodded. “Yes, that’s him.” She saw somebody approach from behind Akira. “Hey, behind you.” Akira turned around and saw Takamaki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you talking to someone?” she asked. “I want to talk to you for a sec if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira glanced at Sumire. “Sure, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be quick,” she said. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There’s that weird rumor about you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could think to say anything, Ryuji announced his presence. “Whaddya want with him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right back at you, you’re not even in our class,” Takamaki retorted. “Anyway, what’re you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji seemed to be stunned for a moment. “Huh? I see… I getcha.” He crossed his arms and glowered at her. “You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all. If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind your back, you’d dump him right away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Behind my back…?” Takamaki echoed under her breath. “Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you. I’m warning you, just in case. That’s all.” With that said, she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, these two clearly have some beef with each o-” Sumire began until she was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time?” Ryuji grumbled, scuffing his shoe against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Case in point,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shrugged. “You seem pretty familiar with her,” he pointed out, addressing Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Nah, we just went to the same middle school,” he stated dismissively. “Anyway, did ya get anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Middle school… I wonder what that was like.” Sumire thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Yeah, actually. Mishima, something about him getting ‘special coaching or something’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji raised a brow. “‘Special coaching,’ huh? True, I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire silently watched from the couch as Akira plopped onto his bed and let out a deep sigh. He stared absentmindedly into the ceiling as he recounted the day’s events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you. I’m warning you, just in case. That’s all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was trying to wrap his head around the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no point… Proving that he’s physically abusing us… is meaningless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “Dammit, why does nobody want change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire looked towards him. “Akira? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira took a deep breath and breathed out heavily. “Just… frustrated is all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire was about to say something when Akira got a notification. Both of them immediately knew it was Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji: </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, this don’t make any damn sense. The principal, the parents, literally everyone knows about the abuse! So why ain’t anyone speaking up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Nobody wants change. They’re afraid to speak up. Kamoshida and volleyball gives the school its damn clout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Even so, this ain’t right at all! And that follower of his doesn’t give one single shit… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takamaki?” Akira mused aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know who else he could be referring to,” Sumire said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Takamaki?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Yeah, you should know her. What a bunch of bullshit! I ain’t giving up, just you watch!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—I hear you. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that conversation done, Akira set aside his phone and Sumire went back to the couch. They decided to just go to sleep and try to work it out with Ryuji tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At noon that day during school, Akira’s phone buzzed. Sumire floated out of her seat over to Akira’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—So… about the witnesses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Dude, pay attention to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell you the same thing,” Sumire commented. Akira shot her a quick glare before going back to texting. “What? I’m just saying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—C’mon, just hear me out! I was thinking we could get something outta Takamaki, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—You really think that’s possible?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Just hold up, I thought about that too. Takamaki’s BFFs with a starter on the team, her name’s Suzui. I tried talking to her, but I got nothing. That’s why we should have Takamaki talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of awkward silence passed with Akira intently staring at his phone and Sumire trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Shit. Sorry, lemme see what else I can come up with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira and Ryuji had agreed to meet at the usual spot after-school to discuss what to do. On the way there, Akira thought about their next course of action and wound up lagging behind Sumire a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sumire stopped. “Hey, look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira snapped out of his thoughts and looked at who Sumire was pointing at. He recognized the girl; he saw her talking to Takamaki the other day and assumed that could be Suzui. Sumire and Akira looked at each other before nodding and Akira approached her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzui looked sullen. Her head perked up at the sound of footsteps coming up to her and stopping. She turned around to see Akira. “I’m sorry, were you trying to get by?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… no, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He noticed the bruise above her eye and his stomach sank. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzui flinched and brushed her bangs like she tried to hide the bruise under them. “Um, well… Actually, could you be that student from class D?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira paused for a brief moment before hesitantly nodding. “I… Y-yeah, I am…“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know…” Akira sighed. His eyes wandered away and met Sumire’s consoling ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira, she’ll understand,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’d be for the best,” Suzui said. “My best friend is often misunderstood too…” Her eyes widened. “ Ah, I didn’t mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go practice. I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Suzui ran off, Akira tried reaching out to her. “Wait…” He pursed his lips and sighed. He looked at Sumire. “Sorry, I know, it’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire sighed. “Akira… It’s okay. Let’s go see Ryuji for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went out into the courtyard and approached Ryuji, who seemed annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira cleared his throat. “Uh, hey… Did you find someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what it looks like?” Ryuji grumbled. He slammed his fist against the vending machine, which caused both Akira and Sumire to flinch. “All of ‘em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about! Kamoshida had to have told ‘em somethin’. At this rate… We’ll have to go to him directly…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how would we go about doing that?” Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… How…?” Ryuji echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire hummed as she thought. “Can’t you call the cops or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… The cops wouldn’t believe us…” Akira mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a sneak attack?” she suggested, to which Akira raised a brow. “Actually, nevermind…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji frowned. “There’s that thing again, what’re ya talkin’ about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Akira looked for an excuse and remembered the Metaverse. “Hold up, have you ever wanted to overthrow a king?” he asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Wait… Would that—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally found you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira and Ryuji are confused by the voice. Sumire immediately looks toward the direction of the voice to see a cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was high-pitched and vaguely familiar. Akira and Ryuji both looked around. Sumire looked behind them, where she thought the source of the voice was and saw a black cat marching toward them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…! Is that cat…?!” she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat jumped onto the table and raised its head indignantly. “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you. How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had a surprised expression, recognizing the voice. “Wait, hold on! Is that you, Morgana—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cat’s talkin’?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana glared at Ryuji. “I am not a cat! This just happened when I came to this world! You two gave a lot of trouble trying to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji was then confused. “Wait, you came to our world?” He gasped. “Wait! Does that mean you’ve got a phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire floated around Morgana. Noticing her, he annoyedly swatted at her. “Where would he keep one? I don’t think I see any pockets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira raised his hand. “Hold on!” he said firmly, grabbing everyone’s attention. “All that aside, I think we have more important matters to discuss.” He looked at Morgana. “How you got here aside, why did you come here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana calmed down and groomed himself. “Going straight for the main point, huh? I like that. Anyway, I heard you two were having some trouble. Akira here has the right idea… I could tell you a thing or two—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji’s eyes suddenly widened. “Ack! Quiet down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looks where he was looking to see members of the Disciplinary Committee outside looking for a cat. A cat specifically, meaning they didn’t hear Morgana speak any real words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone quieted down and looked at what got Ryuji on edge. Not too far from them, two members of the Disciplinary Committee were searching for a cat apparently. What was particular about this was that they specified a cat even though Morgana was able to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji was confused. “Hold up, so only us two can understand what you’re sayin’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Morgana said casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, if what you’re sayin’ is for real, then tell us more. Although this definitely ain’t the best place.” He grabbed Morgana by the collar, who yowled with displeasure. He thrust him toward a bewildered Akira. “Here, stick it in your bag for now and follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Akira exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana struggled within Ryuji’s grasp. “Hey! How dare you treat me like an animal!” he yowled indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire facepalmed. “Oh, brother…” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Change of heart, huh? And the risk of him dying…” Akira mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s worth the risk?” Sumire pondered. “I mean, as much as I hate him, I don’t want to wish death on anyone because… y’know. I mean, what if we run into him as a ghost or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stared at her. “Not very assuring… But yeah, fair enough. As Ryuji said, we wouldn’t be any better than him if we killed him. Anyway, it’s a surprise Morgana can come here. Dunno why I’m even remotely surprised he looks like a regular cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire nodded. “That reminds me, before we met, I tried sleeping with a group of stray cats for a night. It was nice for what it was, but it was way too loud and there was the occasional dead animal, so I had to move out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira chuckled. “Maybe you were a cat person in your life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, I did that since I was pretty much like a stray cat back then anyway. No home, no acknowledgement by people, and sleeping wherever I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they changed trains for Yongen-Jaya, they heard someone angrily shouting, drawing their attention to Takamaki. She was on the phone, arguing with someone. Both of them stopped and heard the ongoing conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?! That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?! This has nothing to do with Shiho!” she bellowed. Teacher? Akira and Sumire shared a look. It had to be Kamoshida. Then she looked stunned and her arm dropped. She crouched down, tucking her head into herself. “Shiho’s starting position…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked at Sumire. “Do you think that was…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely hope not, but maybe you should go talk to her…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira exhaled and approached Takamaki. “Hey, are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki shot up, startled. “Wh- Were you listening?” she asked pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira flinched. ”Ah, um… Not intentionally sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki scoffed. “Haven’t you heard of privacy?” She pushed her irritation away with a deep sigh.” “No, sorry I… Just forget this ever happened.” She ran into the train station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira instantly bolted right after her. “Wait, hold on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira! Wait up!” Sumire shouted as she flew after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult trying to weave through all the people taking the commute. Nevertheless, he was able to keep her in sight, mostly thanks to how her hair stuck out. He caught up to her leaning against a column, presumably thinking that she got away from him. When Akira came up to her and called her name, she snapped her head at him, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop following me! Just leave me alone!” she shouted with a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira took a step back and raised his hands. “Hey, just calm down. It’s okay. If you really want me to leave, then I’ll just go, but something’s definitely wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned against the column, wiped her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. “I- Just leave me alone, I…” She slid down the column, covering her tear-streaked face. “Why... What the heck…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira warily looked around to see some bystanders observing. He kneeled down and gently tapped her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s head somewhere safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, he didn’t know too much about Tokyo yet. He just took her far from the station which wound them up at the central street and they went into the first building Akira thought to enter, a Big Bang Burger restaurant. They sat opposite from each other while Sumire sat next to Takamaki in the booth since there wasn’t anywhere else. It was a little cramped for her, but she could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the phone, that was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” Akira stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki forced herself to form eye-contact with Akira. “So you heard every last word then… You heard the rumors, haven’t you?” She stared ahead despondently, fingering the napkin on her side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About Mr. Kamoshida. Everyone says we’re getting it on, but that’s so not true. That was him on the other line… I avoided giving him my number for the longest time… He told me to go to his place after this. You know what that means.” She crumpled the napkin in a tight grip. “If I turn him down, he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team. I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake… I can’t take it anymore.” Her voice was cracking. “I’ve had enough of this! I hate him! But still, Shiho’s my best friend. She’s all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me, what am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira listened silently, doing his best to maintain eye-contact. He wanted to say something, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. It was frustrating. He clawed his pants tightly, having nothing to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki wiped a tear from her face. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not your problem…” She sighed, covering her forehead with a hand. “What… What am I saying? I’ve barely even talked to you before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sheepishly rubbed his nape. “Well, uh… Sorry for…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki shook her head. “No, it’s fine… Are you really a bad person? I’ve heard people talk about you, but I’m just not seeing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira chuckled. “Well, what can I say? I’m bad to the bone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire facepalmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki laughed wryly. “Is that supposed to be a joke?” She frowned. “I kinda had a feeling the rumors were just exaggerations… Actually, Shiho mentioned you, when school ended that day. She told me to at least give you a chance like she did for me. I couldn’t say no to her. If anything, I’d be a total hypocrite if I did. So... Like you were there for me, you have someone on your side now, so lighten up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t the one breaking down just now,” he said with a hint of snark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki winced. “Okay, fair enough… But ouch…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire glared at Akira,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, uh… Sorry…” he apologized in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki giggled. “C’mon, I said to lighten up!” She sighed. “Still, I wish he’d just change his mind… Like, forget about me, and everything… As if something like that would ever happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira smirked. “I thought you said to lighten up. Who knows what could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki returned a small grin. “I wasn’t asking for a serious response, but I do feel a bit better now.” She slid out of the booth, taking her drink with her. “I’m gonna head home now. Don’t tell anyone what I told you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could tell you the same,” Akira quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, fair enough. Don’t worry about me, I’ll think of something. Well… Thanks.” Akira silently watched as she left, but was surprised she suddenly turned around. “It’s Ann by the way, Takamaki Ann. You can just call me Ann.” With that, she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takamaki Ann… She sure is something, isn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Yeah, shouldering all that burden on her own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire smiled. “All the more reason to take Kamoshida down, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira frowned. “Yeah… Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Akira?” Sumire called. Akira stopped and looked back. Talking to a ghost in the dark streets of Yongen-Jaya, it would’ve been a bit creepy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would’ve been</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I had any friends? I mean, I sure hope I did, but… What do you think they were like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira frowned. “Where’s this coming from? Not like I can tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire sighed. “I’m just worried about Shiho, that’s all. After all that’s happened so far, I’m worried about my own friends, if I had any. Who knows what my friends are doing? Are they okay? I just… want to know because… y’know… seeing as I was probably an athlete.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… As much as I’d like to give you a real answer, I can’t really say much, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head. “That’s fine. I know you can’t. I just needed to let that out, so thanks. Thanks for being there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shook his head. “Nah, thank YOU for being there. Honestly, with all the crap that’s gone down, I think I’d have lost my mind by now if I didn’t have you or Ryuji. Hell, even Ann now. Actually, speaking of Shiho, having you there made it so much easier to talk to her, so thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire smiled softly. “I see… Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank- You know what? I’m not starting that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed, with Akira reaching for Sumire’s head, who flinched away. Not that what he wanted to do would’ve worked. They still got a good laugh out of it too, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Hm, maybe I was right about you being a guardian angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire stared at him confused. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira waved his hand dismissively. “Just a dumb thing I thought about just after meeting you, don’t take it seriously… or not. Anyway, we’ll save them. I know we will. If any of your friends are suffering, then all the more reason to take down corrupt people like Kamoshida, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing her friend fall, Ann's rage is unleashed. Morgana, other than being smitten, is further curious about the mysteries behind Akira, and not just those by ghostly apparition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, Akira?” Sumire began. ”You got something in your desk.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked down with a quirked brow and his eyes widened when he looked inside. Lounging inside his desk was Morgana, who was intently staring at Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shook his head and looked away. “I’ve been in this form for too long...” he thought to himself. “Anyway, have you made up your mind yet?” he asked Akira.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!” Akira exclaimed in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Ushimaru turned around. “Hm? Is that a cat I hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira panicked and slid his hand into his pocket and shuffled it to pretend to silence his phone. “Uh, sorry! it’s just my phone!”</p><p> </p><p>Ushimaru scoffed. ”Well, shut it off before I take it! Kids these days.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira felt his phone vibrate against his hand. No other timing could’ve been more perfect. He rolled his eyes as he immediately knew who it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—Damn it, I can’t think of any other way…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—Dude, class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—Ugh… Whatever. Do we just gotta go along with what the damn furball says?</p><p> </p><p>Morgana sighed. ”If he only knew I’m reading this too…”</p><p> </p><p>“If he only knew who else was reading that,” Sumire muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Great, now he had two amnesiacs who were able to look at his texts without consequence. He sighed and put his phone away. So much for privacy… </p><p> </p><p>“Is that… Suzui? Wait, she’s going to jump!”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, jump? Akira’s skin went pale and he could feel his stomach drop. In front of him, Ann immediately jumped out of her seat and dashed out the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiho...?!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh shit… No way…!” </em>Akira screamed internally as he scrambled after everyone else out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire flew up to the rooftop and saw Shiho whose eyes looked dead, defeated. She was past the fence, her balance teetering on the edge of the roof. Sumire could feel a chill go through her..</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” Sumire screamed, but deep down she knew it was fruitless. She was going to jump, and she couldn’t do anything but watch because of her spectral form. Then like a flood, thoughts ran rampant through her head, going back to the faint memory of her death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sumire!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The way they called out to her, the fear and dread in that person’s voice… Were they trying to stop her from doing something? Were they as close as Ann and Shiho were?</p><p> </p><p>Did she…?</p><p> </p><p>She tried to tear herself away from the thought. She turned her back to the roof and descended down to Akira’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked up at the rooftop and spotted Shiho standing at the edge. He then looked at Ann whose face was filled with dread. There was a pleading look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then the hall was filled with a cacophony of shouting and screaming. Akira looked out the window and saw her plummet to the ground. He felt his throat constrict, his chest tighten, and he took an unsteady step back. He whipped his face back toward Ann.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiho!” she screamed. “Why…?” She shoved past Akira and ran downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira!” Ryuji ran up to him seemingly out of breath. “Holy fuck… Did you see that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira blinked then shook his head. “Y-Yeah… We gotta get out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>They barely manage to shove their way to the courtyard. Paramedics had already arrived by the time they got there. The crowd present were taking pictures of the scene much to the pair’s disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Akira muttered. “What the hell’s wrong with everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji scoffed. “Damn right…” Ryuji overheard and saw Mishima panic and run away. He frowned at how suspicious that looked. He alerted Akira. ”Hey, didja see that? He’s gotta know somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. ”Definitely. Let’s go after him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re gonna make him talk this time.”</p><p> </p><p>They chased after Mishima, finding him cowering in a corner. They both interrogated him, but he kept resisting like last time. Akira could feel his patience slipping.</p><p> </p><p>He had a dark hunch, one he hoped wouldn’t be true. However, deep down, he knew it was a possibility it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I told you, I don’t know!” Mishima exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed. “Hey, listen. Didn’t you see what just happened? Tell us, what do you know?” Mishima continued to stay silent. Akira’s patience was dissipating fast. He heaved a stressed groan and his time became accusatory. “It was Kamoshida, wasn’t it? Can’t you see he’s gone far enough? Tell us! We can make things change!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Mishima yelped. “S-She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida! Whenever he’s in a bad mood, he’d nominate someone and hit them…” The information rolled off Mishima’s tongue, but as he went on his grimace intensified and he slowed down. “But Mr. Kamoshida seemed more irritated than usual that day, so it must’ve been worse than usual…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s face darkened. It seemed his hunch was unfortunately correct. His hands shakily balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. On the other hand, Ryuji exploded; he slammed his fist against the locker next to Mishima’s face. The boy looked up at him in fear and Akira stared at him dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakamoto?!” Mishima exclaimed, running after him. “Hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s anger drained away as Ryuji ran past him. “Wait! Dammit, Ryuji!” The damn idiot was going to get himself in trouble. Akira scowled and went to run after them, but stopped when he managed to hear Sumire weakly call out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira… Please…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s scowl disappeared when he turned to her. “Sumire? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire was sitting on the floor, tightly hugging her own legs. “Please… Stay. I can’t take this anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head. “But Ryuji!”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire looked up at him with a desperate gaze. “Akira, please don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want you to get in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira scowled. “That’s exactly it! Ryuji’s gonna do something stupid and get himself screwed!”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t make things worse for yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sumire…  Damn it, I don’t have time for this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akira!”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her and caught up to Mishima. Deep down, he felt horrible, but he had to keep Ryuji from doing something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu?” Mishima asked. “What… Nevermind. Sakamoto is probably headed for the PE faculty office.”</p><p> </p><p>They headed directly to the PE office. They could hear Ryuji shouting even from the hallway. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and Akira tensed up.</p><p> </p><p>Dammit, was he too late?</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuji!” Akira shouted.</p><p> </p><p>He bursted into the PE faculty office. Ryuji stared at him stunned. Kamoshida looked at him and Mishima with a scowl of detest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great. More vermin…” Kamoshida muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Mishima pointed at Kamoshida. “Wh-What you did… wasn’t coaching!” he stuttered. “I can only imagine what you did to her…”</p><p> </p><p>“You lot keep going on and on about claims you have no proof of,” Kamoshida growled. “Even if it is as you say it is, what can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma and her chances of recovery are slim… How could someone like that make a statement?” he jeered at them with a mocking grin. Akira glowered at him, but remained silent. Ryuji on the other hand...</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji grit his teeth and raised a fist. “You goddamn dirty son of a—” He swung at Kamoshida, but was stopped by Akira. Ryuji glared at him with confusion. “Wh—?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head. “Ryuji, it’s not worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—!”</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida smirked at them. “Know your place, trash will always be trash. Damn waste of time, everyone present here will be expelled; I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gave Kamoshida bewildered stares. He couldn’t do that! Could he? Kamoshida nonchalantly sat back down, not bothering to look at them anymore. He cackled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh— you can’t do that!” Mishima tried to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is gonna listen to you? Don’t act like you’re innocent, you’re the one who leaked his record, right? Now get out of my sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mishima…?” Akira stared at Mishima with a disbelieving stare.</p><p> </p><p>He was the reason why everyone knew about his record… It’s not as if it wouldn’t have come out anyway, with or without Mishima’s hand. Still, he still felt angry.</p><p> </p><p>Mishima tried to defend himself, but Akira left the office without saying a word much to Kamoshida’s amusement. He leaned against the wall and sighed, pressing his hand against his head.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kurusu,” Mishima began. “I’m sorry… I had no other—”</p><p> </p><p>Akira inhaled sharply. “It’s… fine,” he exhaled. “Just leave me alone…”</p><p> </p><p>Mishima tried to say something, but he decided it was better to leave. He didn’t have the courage to say anything else. Ryuji looked at Akira with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not okay dammit… I just…” He sighed. “Forget about it. I’ll see you at the usual spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha… Okay, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>Even after what happened, classes continued. Akira trudged to his seat and found that Sumire was absent. He found himself staring at the empty seat every so often. At the end of the day, Akira was the first to arrive in the courtyard. He wasn’t sure if he could face her after leaving her when she was obviously vulnerable. He felt like an idiot. He sat silently on a bench with his gaze downcast.</p><p> </p><p>He felt something settle down next to him. He didn’t have to look at who just sat next to him. It made his heart sink lower when he realized who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sumire…” Akira sighed. “I’m sorry for running off like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire awkwardly shifted. “It’s okay…” She had another question in mind that she was partly fearful to ask. Akira must’ve realized because he gave her a soft look. “Are you really getting expelled?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s eyes widened. “Wait, how did you know?!”</p><p> </p><p>“So it is true…” Sumire muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knew what else to say to each other. Akira incessantly tapped his foot against the ground. The silence was starting to get unbearable. He tried to say something, but Ryuji came, so instead, he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the cat here yet?” Ryuji asked. He had a determined look and Akira did his best to mirror him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m NOT a cat!” Morgana yowled as he jumped up onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” Ryuji exclaimed indignantly. “We gotta hurry and beat the shit outta that asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desires,” Morgana stated plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Beating him up, making him feel guilty, same thing.” Sumire muttered. Her legs and arms were crossed and she had a grim stare. Akira gave her a sympathetic glance. “You’ve made up your mind, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira steeled himself and looked back at Morgana. “Yeah, we can’t let him do what he wants anymore. So, Morgana, have you ever done anything like this before?</p><p> </p><p>“When did I ever say that?” Morgana responded nonchalantly. Akira gave him a blank stare whereas Ryuji stared with his jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were just pretendin’ to know?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire frowned. “Yeah, how do you know of all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true you’re getting expelled?” They heard Ann ask suddenly, catching them off-guard.” “Everyone’s talking about it…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira glanced at Sumire with surprise. He shouldn’t have been surprised that news of it spread like wildfire, but it was strange he didn’t hear anything about it. However, what Ann said next surprised them all even further.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida let me in on it too,” she said with a serious look in her eyes. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”</p><p> </p><p>Except they couldn’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ann, I get how you feel, but—” Akira tried to explain, but he was abruptly cut off by Ryuji.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t butt your head into this, it ain’t got anything to do with you,” he said harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Akira stared at him. “Ryuji—”</p><p> </p><p>“But it does!” Ann argued back. “Shiho is—”</p><p> </p><p>“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji shouted, causing Akira and Ann to flinch. Ann stared at Ryuji dumbstruck, but then she gave him an exasperated glare before running off.</p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed. “Ryuji…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ryuji asked. “We can’t take her to a place like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, that was pretty harsh,” Morgana agreed. “I hope she doesn’t do anything too crazy. Women can be much bolder than men at times.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira heard Sumire grunt, so he looked back at her. For a moment he saw the slightest hint of an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>“The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready,” Morgana said. Akira and Ryuji gave him questioning looks. “Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure! That is what we become!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could just say ‘superheroes’, but sure, be fancy with it.” Sumire stated dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji grinned. “Huh, sounds pretty badass! Anyway, we just gotta say his name and ‘castle’ and bizarro world we go, is that right?”</p><p> </p><p>He excitedly inputted the information into the Navigator. When he activated it, Sumire heard a surprised yell come from behind them. She turned around and saw Ann hiding around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Akira, look.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira turned around and saw where she was pointing at. “Ann?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji jumped at the mention and frantically looked around. “Wait what? What about Takamaki?!”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could do anything however, all five of them were in the Metaverse, at the gate to Kamoshida’s castle. The three Persona-users and ghost stared at a very perplexed Ann.</p><p> </p><p>“Takamaki?! Why the hell’re you here?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Ann gave the blond a bewildered stare, scanning his outfit from top to bottom. “Wait… Sakamoto?” Then she noticed Akira next to him who was also wearing some kind of costume. “And is that you, Akira?! What’s going on?! Where are we?! And what’s with the weird get-up?!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Oh boy… Morgana, do you think she was dragged along with us when we transitioned?” he asked the cat, but he noticed him staring off into space, mesmerized. “Morgana?” He waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance.<br/>
<br/>
“O-Oh!” He attempted to compose himself, clearing his throat and crossing his arms. “W-Well… If multiple people can enter with the user, it stands to reason that it’ll pull anyone nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s definitely going to be a problem in the future,” Sumire commented and Akira agreed with her. They were going to have to be much more careful the next time they came back.</p><p><br/>
“For real...?” Ryuji sighed. “A-Anyway, you gotta leave!”</p><p><br/>
Ann frowned. “What? No! I’m not leaving! This place is related to Kamoshida, right? So take me with you!”<br/>
<br/>
“Keep it down you two, the Shadows are going to find us if you cause a scene,” Morgana chided.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably wouldn’t be the first time,” Sumire said.<br/>
<br/>
Ann stared at Morgana, bewildered by his form. “Wh— No way! Did that thing just talk!? Oh my god it’s a monster cat!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana stared, slack-jawed. “Monster…?”<br/>
<br/>
“You guys better explain what’s going on here! I’m not going to leave until you do!”<br/>
<br/>
Ryuji sighed. “Looks like we gotta force her. But… how’re we supposed to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire rolled her eyes. “You know you can just take her back to where you guys entered…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira rubbed his nape. “I feel bad, but… Let’s just take her back to where we came in.”<br/>
<br/>
“O-Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Ryuji responded. “Can you lend me a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, on it.” He began to walk toward Ann alongside Ryuji. “Sorry, but it’s way too dangerous here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you—” she tried to argue back, but she found herself dragged by the two. She squirmed, attempting to break free of their grasps to no avail. “Wh— Hey! Let me go!”</p><p><br/>
“We’ll explain after everything’s over! But you gotta leave,” Ryuji said.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys seriously—! Ah!?”</p><p> </p><p>They were able to get Ann out of the Metaverse and came back to be briefly lectured by the cat. It was a no-brainer, but Akira knew it’d be bad if they were to make another mistake like this.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shook his head. “You guys need to be more careful when you use that app from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, we know…” Ryuji said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“You really should’ve checked the tools you used. I was just watching and I know more about it than you two!”<br/>
<br/>
Ryuji groaned. “Ah shuddup… Geez, Takamaki found out about it right as we were startin’ off.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. “We’re gonna have to deal with this fast.”<br/>
<br/>
Morgana’s scowl dissipated, replaced by a dreamy smile. “That girl’s name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann…”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire glared at him. “Morgana, no. Don’t you dare.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, snapping out of it. “The shadows know that we’re here now, so you two better brace yourselves. We’re counting on you Joker!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira pointed to himself, confused. “Me? What’s with the nickname?”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t refer to it in such a lame way! It’s a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I know I’m not down for that! There’s no telling what kind of effect yelling out our real names will have on the Palace... It’s just a precaution.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But didn’t you say that the real one won’t know what we did in here?” Sumire commented.</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked at her and shrugged. “I dunno, does it have something to do with his psyche or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded. “Kinda. Like I said, it’s a precaution.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji cleared his throat and pointed at Akira. “So, uh, why's he Joker?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire smirked. “Yeah, aren’t you the funny one?” Akira snorted at the snide remark, prompting a confused stare from Ryuji and Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? What’s so funny?” Ryuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akira waved his hand. “Nothing. Just a dumb thought.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it’s because he’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength!” Morgana said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira brought a hand to his mouth in contemplation. “Hm… I haven’t really done anything that different compared to you two.” He put down his hand, smirking. “But I like it.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright! It’s settled then, your code name is now Joker!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s surprisingly fitting.” Sumire said.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana turned to Ryuji. “Alright, Ryuji it’s your turn. Let’s see… You’ll be… ‘Thug’.”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire and Akira snickered whereas Ryuji frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you tryna pick a fight cat!? I’ll choose it myself!” He stared off into the air and tapped his foot. “Hm... When it comes to me, I’d say it’s gotta be this mask. I kinda like it honestly. What if we named me after this?”<br/>
<br/>
Morgana sighed. “Fine… How about ‘Skull’ then?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ryuji smiled and pumped his fist. “Ooh! That sounds awesome! Alright, I’m Skull!”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire was incorporeal, but she couldn’t help but wonder; she curiously pressed her hand against her forehead. It felt firm at least, there wasn’t anything unusual about it whatsoever.<br/>
<br/>
“All that’s left is you, Morgana,” Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout ‘Mona’?” Skull suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire rolled her eyes. “Real creative there ‘Skull’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if he’s okay with it. You two go on ahead.” He then gave Sumire a glance. “I… have to think for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded. “We’ll stay close by in case you need us then.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana and Ryuji left him be and waited by the vent. If there were potential consequences for using their real names, Akira didn’t want to know what would happen if he made any mention of Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Something wrong Aki— Joker?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking we should probably give you a codename too. Just calling you ‘the light’ is… y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire hummed. “Makes sense to me, but between you and me, I think the kitty just wants us to have cool superhero names.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Akira shrugged, returning the smile. “Maybe. Anyway, how does ‘Spooky’ sound to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire shook her head. “That sounds way too kiddish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point… Then, how about Spectre?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, but I still think we can do better. A good nickname should work on multiple levels.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed. “Well then, do you have any better ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me think…” She thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. “I got it! How about Spirit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spirit…” Akira echoed as he grinned. “I like it. I get the whole ghost thing, but what did you mean by ‘multiple levels’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well not only am I a ghost, I’m also not seen with the rest of you, but still with them ‘in spirit’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, that’s actually pretty clever! Welcome to the team, Spirit!” Akira frowned, suddenly feeling the guilt of what happened before catching up to him. “By the way… I’m sorry about—”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire immediately squashed him, looking at him sternly. “Akira, it’s ok. Just forget about it. I mean, we’re already here, aren’t we?” She tried to give him a reassuring smile which worked for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and forced a smile.“A-Alright… Let’s go, Spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira caught up to the others and they began their infiltration. It was obvious the Palace was on much higher alert than before. Morgana made a suggestion when they came up to their first Shadow. Without a word, Akira snuck up to the Shadow and unmasked it, unveiling a lone fairy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! It’s a weak one, knock it down Joker!” Morgana explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Arsene, Eiha!” Joker barked, calling forth his Persona.</p><p> </p><p>The fairy was swept up in the curse attack and plummeted to the floor with a shirek. On Morgana’s call, everyone immediately surrounded the downed Shadow with their guns drawn at it. The fairy, recovered from its daze, looked around perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Please don’t kill me!” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana spoke up. “See here? When they’re cornered like this, we can probably talk to them like so. Anyhow, cough up anything you’ve got! Be it money or items!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You’ll let me go if I give you something?” The fairy seemed to be surprised, but then a disappointed look fell on her face. “Actually… I don’t have anything on me…”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana appeared surprised at this. Wait, what? Uhhh… If that’s the case, then I guess it’s time for you to go to hell.” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! Can’t we work something out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute.” Sumire chimed in and Akira looked at her. “Let’s hear her out, something tells me we can make a deal with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded toward Sumire and then looked at the fairy. “Fine. Make it fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really? Thanks!” the fairy exclaimed excitedly. “Oh, um… What’s the deal with that light?” she asked, staring toward Sumire much to Ryuji’s confusion and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!” he groaned. “Great… first you guys, and now the Shadows can see it, but I still can’t!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Actually, the Shadows </em> <b> <em>have </em> </b> <em> been able to see it, but whatever.” </em>Akira thought to himself. “C’mon, hurry up. We’re in a hurry, y’know?” He began to tap his foot impatiently causing the fairy to become jumpy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on! Can you just please let me go?” she pleaded. “I won’t speak a word about this. Promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira paused for a minute, deliberating on the thought, before finally sighing. “Fine, I’ll let you go… to hell.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s nose scrunched up. “Okay, dude. That was kinda cringe.”</p><p> </p><p>The fairy stared at Akira, dumbfounded. “Sorry, but I agree with blondie. Was that really the best one-liner you could come up with? Although, I guess we’re the same,’ she said as her gaze wandered off. “Maybe if you weren’t holding me at gunpoint, we could get along really well. “ She sighed with a despondent smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, the hell’s it goin’ on about?’ Ryuji muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the fairy’s body began to glow light blue. Everyone steeled themselves, however, the fairy also seemed confused by the new development.</p><p> </p><p>“What the? What’s going on?!” Morgana exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel…! That’s right…” The fairy slowly fluttered upward with a small smile that didn’t show anything malicious. “I don’t just belong to King Kamoshida. I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity’s souls… My name is Pixie! From now on, I’ll live inside your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“The heck does that mean? Wait, is she joining the team? When did we agree to this?!” Sumire exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could react, the fairy’s body faded into a bright blue ball of light. The faint shape of Joker’s mask could be seen in the light. It flew straight toward Akira’s face and he took a startled step back. However, the mask disappeared when it reached him and a warm feeling welled up in his chest.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hm, it’s pretty spacious in here.” </em> Akira heard Pixie’s voice ring out in his mind which was certainly something he didn’t expect. Then again, everyone just witnessed him absorb a Shadow; if that’s what happened… <em> “And what’s up with the brown-haired chick there?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Huh, so they could see her. That’s interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that about?” Ryuji asked with wide eyes. Akira snapped out of his trance and blinked at Ryuji, stupefied.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I… I caught it I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Sumire asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing feels off, I think…”</p><p> </p><p>Their attention was suddenly brought to the sound of metal clanking toward their direction. A Shadow appeared around the door and immediately transmogrified into two twin-horned beasts. Everyone braced for battle, and just as Ryuji was about to call on Captain Kidd, Akira could hear Pixie’s voice call out to him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Call my name whenever you need me…” </em><br/>
<br/>
“Come forth… Pixie!”</p><p> </p><p>Much to everyone’s shock and amazement, the Shadow from earlier emerged from Akira’s mask. She launched an electric attack at the opposing Shadows, crippling them. Without room for comments, Akira rushed forward to finish the Shadows off and everyone promptly followed behind.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire thought she saw Pixie curiously looking at her before she returned to Akira’s mask. She was then distracted by the group’s all-out-attack before she could give it more thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Even I've never seen anyone pull that off!” Morgana exclaimed. “First, there’s that weird light and now you can use multiple Personas?! What else can you do?</p><p> </p><p>“How many other people with Personas do you know?” Sumire quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know any other Persona users besides us?” Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shook his head. “No, but only one heart can exist per person, so naturally a person should only have one Persona!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shrugged and smirked. “What can I say? I’m a man of many masks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Shake Beer. No need to get all deep.” Ryuji said.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Shakespeare?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire sighed. “This whole castle is just one big metaphor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure are full of surprises, Joker,” Morgana said. “This ability makes for an amazing boon!”</p><p> </p><p>The team traversed further into the Palace. Akira was able to recruit more Personae along the way. They found a particularly suspicious door, but there didn’t seem to be any way to get in, so they left it alone. What was most peculiar however… </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m not the only spook-hee thing here-ho!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why she float?”</p><p> </p><p>Much to Akira’s dismay and his teammates’ confusion, the Shadows seemed to become cognizant of Sumire’s true form when he successfully turned them into his masks. They decided to take a short rest at the next safe room they found. Ryuji wanted to ask, but Akira excused himself, leaving the two of them in the safe room.</p><p> </p><p>“Think they’re trying to trick us?” Ryuji asked Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know? I’ve never seen anything like this before!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji frowned, disappointed in the answer, but relented. “By the way, how’re we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so hasty, we need to secure an infiltration route. Otherwise a path to the Treasure. Although, in all honesty, we might need a little more manpower to accomplish this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you said you lost your memories and all, but somehow you still know about this kinda stuff? It’s pretty suspicious if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Akira entered. “Eh, he’s been fine so far.” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’re way too relaxed.” Ryuji said which Akira scoffed at, but he didn’t seem to notice it. “I mean, what if it’s just some stray cat in the end?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that!”</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, what were ya doin’ out—”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, why was the princess in such an odd place?” The voice of a Shadow echoed throughout the halls.</p><p> </p><p>The group quieted down and remained close to the door, listening to the conversation outside. Morgana decided to investigate with Sumire following suit while Akira and Ryuji stayed behind. Morgana snuck around the passing Shadows and backtracked through the halls which had already been cleared of other Shadows. However, he did notice the light that always accompanied Akira following him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it following me?” Morgana pondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Sumire began, but she couldn’t come up with any solid answer, as if it mattered. “…don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging it off, Morgana continued further until the sound of armor clacking came closer. He hid around the corner that led back to the central hall and saw a Shadow hauling Ann, who was frantically struggling, hauled over its shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Ann!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire sighed. “Oh boy… this is going to be a recurring thing, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He immediately scampered back to the safe room with Sumire following behind. Meanwhile…</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Morgana slid out of the safe room with Sumire following after him. Akira thought about following, but figured that he’d be fine, so he said nothing and waved them off.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet another question unanswered…“ Ryuji sighed. “All this shit’s bizarre and all—the castle and navigation app thing—but Morgana’s got’em all beat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, codenames,” Akira chided sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, crap! Sorry!” Ryuji apologized and he scratched his head. “What was I again…? Oh right, Skull!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira smiled. “And I’m Joker. Hopefully you can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course— Hol’ up, are you patriotizin’ me or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Akira shrugged. “It’s ‘patronize’, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure sure. Patriot pardon. Tomato potato.” Ryuji said indifferently and Akira rolled his eyes. “By the way,” Ryuji continued, “speaking of unanswered questions, what do the Shadows mean about a brown-haired—”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana burst through the doors with a panicked expression, with Sumire following suit. “Guys!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, focus!” Morgana snapped. “Your friend, Lady Ann! She’s been taken by Shadows!” he exclaimed, shocking both Akira and Ryuji.</p><p> </p><p>“Effin’ what?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Didn’t we send her home earlier?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if she somehow has the app…” Akira mused, trying to push down his panic. “I can’t see why she’d have it, but it’s the only thing I can think of.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s shoulders slumped and his mouth hung open as he came to a realization. “Oh shit… Don’t tell me it got on hers like mine?! Dammit, we gotta rescue her!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira and Ryuji followed Morgana which was mostly backtracking, but they all eventually heard Ann shouting at her captors. They followed her voice to the locked door they found earlier which they now seemed to be able to enter.</p><p> </p><p>With Akira now in the lead, he pushed the door open and led the team inside. They walked in on a grotesque scene, various, indiscernible cognitions of the girls strewn all over the floor, moaning all sorts of obscenities.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell…?” Akira muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah man, this is effed up…” Ryuji said, seething through his clenched fists. “This seriously how he sees all the girls on the volleyball team?!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana pointed a paw away from the scene and called out to them. “Hey! Over there!”</p><p> </p><p>They turned their heads toward a group of Shadows, including the Shadow of Kamoshida himself with his cognition of Ann, huddled around something. Ann was tied to a cross, trying to avoid the Shadow’s lascivious gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Takamaki!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida’s face scrunched up with displeasure. <b> <em>“Just when I was about to start enjoying myself,”</em> </b> he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Ann stared up at them. “Akira?! Sakamoto?! What’s the deal with this guy?!”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“How many times are you rats gonna keep coming back?”</em> </b> Kamoshida turned to leer at Ann, causing her to flinch. <b> <em>“I get it, you’re just like those petty thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, is that right? But… Ah, I always forget that chick’s name… It’s your fault she jumped, you know.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“No! Ann! Don’t listen to his bullshit!” Akira shouted, scowling at Kamoshida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ann glared at Kamoshida. “You bastard!” she shrieked, but then a Shadow took a step toward her and her face lit up with panic.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Ryuji cried and he began running toward them.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Akira followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>However, the two Shadows standing on opposite sides of her raised their swords to her neck. Akira and Ryuji immediately stopped in their tracks, glaring at the Shadows.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“One more step and I’ll have her killed on the spot!” </em> </b> Kamoshida barked. <b> <em>“Just sit back and enjoy the dismemberment show.”</em> </b> He turned to Ann with a perverse grin. <b> <em>“Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Dammit! What’re we gonna do?!” Ryuji cried out frustratedly.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Shadows began closing in on her. She watched in fear as the sword came closer to her, her body instinctively reeling back as far as it could to avoid it, but she knew it was fruitless. Her body eased up as a dejected look fell upon her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho?” She choked out a sob as an image of her friend flashed into her mind. Kamoshida seemed to take pleasure in her dismay, but his words were a buzz to her. “Shiho… I’m so sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” Akira muttered, frantically thinking of a course of action until he looked at Sumire. ”Spirit, go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Spirit?” Morgana asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, that’s me!” Sumire exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire flew in front of Ann, successfully catching the guards off-guard. The large one that was approaching Ann stepped back, baring its sword at the light in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What is this thing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“What is what? Get on with it already!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira let out a sigh of relief. “Alright, good…” He took a deep breath and put on a stern expression. “Ann, are you really going to listen to what this bastard says?” he shouted, surprising Ann. “Will you let him get away with what he did to your best friend? Get angry! Don’t let this scum walk all over you like that!”</p><p> </p><p>That’s right… This was Kamoshida’s fault, he was the one to blame, not her own self. She felt stupid for even thinking that. He had used her like a toy and she was sick of it. It started within her chest, her body began to feel warm and the temperature steadily escalated.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right…” Ann laughed wryly. “Just what was I thinking? Letting this piece of shit toy with me…”</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida scowled at her. <b> <em>“It’s like I always say, slaves should just behave and—“</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Ann glowered at him with burning rage, causing him to take a scared step back. “Shut. Up. I’ve had enough. You pissed me off you son of a bitch!” she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My… it’s taken far too long.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The heat she felt in her flared up all of a sudden, causing her to let out a sharp gasp. Her body began to convulse wildly, the only thing keeping her in place being the cross which she was bound to.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire smiled to herself and returned to Akira who had a knowing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, did anyone order extra firepower?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akira chuckled in response. “Alright, it’s showtime everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you effin’ kiddin’ me right now?!” Ryuji yelped.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Tell me… Who is going to avenge her if you don’t?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgiving him was never the option…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am thou, thou art I… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We can finally forge a contract.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her body forcibly lurched forward one last time before going limp. The sweltering heat inside her felt hotter than before, but not painfully so. It felt hotter than any flame she’s ever come to close proximity to and yet she found great exhilaration in it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you… Carmen,” she whispered breathlessly. She whipped her head up and a red feline mask appeared on her face from a burst of blue flames. “You’re right. No more holding back!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She broke free of her restraints one by one. When she was free, by instinct, she tore off the mask and with a scream, her body was consumed in a torrent of blue fire.</p><p> </p><p>She emerged from the fire in a red latex suit. Her Persona, Carmen, stood tall behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Without any sort of warning, she ran up to a Shadow and kicked its sword out its hand. She then ran toward Kamoshida and leaped up and caught the sword out of the air, and slashed down at her doppelgänger. The cognition of Ann faded away with a distorted screech.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, dropped the sword and walked towards Kamoshida with a threatening glower. He backed up with an anxious expression and a Shadow guard stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag,” she said. “You stole everything from Shiho… You destroyed her… Now it’s your turn! I will rob you of everything!”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you!” the Shadow barked. “Enough of your insolence!”</p><p> </p><p>The Shadows dissipated into red and black puddles that converged into one. The Shadows combined to produce a single, powerful Shadow, despite the ridiculous form it took, much to Sumire’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve had enough of you. No one’s gonna stop me now. Let’s go Carmen!”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you deny King Kamoshida’s love?!” the Shadow roared. “You shall pay for this insolence with your life!” The air around the Shadow became frigid.</p><p> </p><p>“Love? Don’t make me laugh; that dirtbag only sees women as sexual outlets! Give’em hell, Carmen!”</p><p> </p><p>Ice began forming around the area, but Ann responded against the attack with fire. The room lit up with flames as balls of fire were thrown at the Shadow, which seemed to be weak to the element.</p><p> </p><p>The others watched in amazement as she single-handedly overwhelmed the Shadow. However, the Shadow didn’t take the hits without resistance.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not letting it breathe!” Morgana said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow finally lashed out, a ball of ice began forming in front of her. She leaped back and brandished a whip which she began using to attack. As the Shadow prepared another attack, Akira stepped into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack O’Lantern!” The Persona appeared and launched a ball of fire at the Shadow from behind which successfully knocked it down. “Ann! Let’s finish it off quick! Skull, Mona!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone responded together and initiated an all-out-attack on the Shadow. Ann finished off the attack with a pose.</p><p> </p><p>“A beautiful rose has thorns!”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Oh shit…</em> </b>” Kamoshida muttered as he watched the team decimate his guard.</p><p> </p><p>The group turned their attention to the fearful Kamoshida. He turned tail and fled. Ann tried to chase after him, but the high from the awakening died down. A level of exhaustion she’s never felt before weighed her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you better run!” Sumire shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…!” Ann shouted, but her knee buckled under her as she let out exhausted breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked at her with concern and knelt down beside her. ”Ann, are you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Lady Ann?” Morgana interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Ann gave him a bemused stare. ”Lady… Ann?” She then seemed to take notice of her surroundings as she frantically looked around. ”Wait, is this thing alive? How can it talk? Is it real? What’s going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we wanna know!” Ryuji exclaimed. “How the hell didja come back here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How am I supposed to know…?!” she stammered. She tried to stand up, but fell over toward her side. Akira immediately caught her by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, woah, take it easy.” He looked up at Ryuji. “Ryuji, come here and help me get her up. We gotta get outta here, right Mona?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, seriously? We were just gettin’ fired up and you had to…” Ryuji groaned. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in an impatient manner, but he ultimately relented. “Rgh, whatever, c’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>The team returned to the real world and decided to discuss in the subway rather than in front of the school. It was beginning to get late after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yep… This is becoming a recurring thing…” Sumire sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat…  Oh wait, you’re not a cat, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nope, I’m one-hundred percent human!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he definitely is a cat. For now, at least.” Sumire quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody but Akira acknowledged her, but she ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Based on what you told me… Can we actually make him confess his crimes?” Ann asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, only one way to find out,” Akira said. “Even we’re not sure, but it’s pretty much the only option we have left at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann contemplated for a moment before responding resolutely. “In that case, let me in. If we don’t stop him, he’ll just keep doing what he does like nothing’s ever happened.” Her eyes narrowed and her fists balled up tightly. “I want to make him pay for what he’s done to Shiho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what should we do?” Ryuji asked. “I guess there ain’t anythin’ stopping her from goin’ in on her own if we turn her down…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be nice to have another girl on the team.” Sumire said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira gave her a subtle grin before turning to Ann with a smile. While the extra manpower was needed and greatly appreciated, that wasn’t the only reason he let her join.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were the outcasts of Shujin Academy. Not to mention Kamoshida hurt them all in some shape or form, regardless if Ann or Ryuji had it worse than Akira. It felt wrong to blow her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the team.”</p><p><br/>
<em> I am Thou, Thou art I... </em>
</p><p><em> Thou hast acquired a new vow… </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> The </em> <b> <em>Lovers </em> </b> <em> Arcana has been revealed to thee... </em></p><p> </p><p>“She’s captured my heart…” Morgana sighed dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire groaned and attempted to give him a light smack on the head. “Alright, that’s enough you hopeless romantic.” She knew she couldn’t touch him, but she knew he could see her.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana flinched as the light got close to his face. “Hey, what’s that light got against me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Light?” Ann asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji sighed. “I’m just as confused as you are about it,” he said</p><p> </p><p>Ann didn’t bother to question it further. “Well, just lemme know when you guys are headed back in—“ She stopped as she realized she’d have to give them her contact. “Wait, we don’t have each other’s info, do we? Here, give me your chat ID. I’ll be counting on you guys then.”</p><p> </p><p>The group exchanged their IDs with Ann. Akira put it into the back of his mind to create a group chat later. With that done, Ann bid farewell to them as her train came.</p><p> </p><p>“See you guys tomorrow,” she said with a wave and walked away. The smitten Morgana gazed at her, ignoring the odd looks he received from his comrades.</p><p> </p><p>“What a kind girl… So considerate, and she’s willing to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal… She cares—“</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji groaned. “Okay, that’s enough ya hopeless romantic!” he exclaimed. ”Anyhow, we should have a place for the group to quickly meet up.” He hummed as he thought. In just a few seconds his face lit up as he made his suggestion. “The school roof maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. “That’s pretty smart. Morgana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that should work as the perfect hideout. And since I can’t contact you from within the Metaverse… I’m personally nominating you to take care of me. You should feel honored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that slot’s taken!” Sumire said. Though it was mainly a joke, it was partly because she thought Sojiro wouldn’t allow it. Akira thought so too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know,” Akira said. ”I’m kinda… Ryuji?” he asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji shook his head. “There’s no way I can at my place.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira relented with a sigh. “Well, I’ll see how it goes. Anyway, looks like we have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>An excited grin broke across Ryuji’s face. “Alright! Now that we have our hideout, let’s meet up there tomorrow, yeah? See ya, dude!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least it’s someone who can kinda see me,” Sumire said.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Akira placed his bag on his bed and Morgana came out. He looked around the place and his face scrunched up with displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“What the… What’s with this place? Is this some kind of abandoned shed or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s going on up here—” Akira whipped around at the sound of Sojiro’s voice and stared at him. “Ugh, why did you bring it here?</p><p> </p><p>“I… met it on the way to school. It kept following me there and back and well, here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on. This is a restaurant business,” Sojiro said, but the harsh expression he had softened. “However, it might keep you on good behavior if you have to take care of it…” he muttered to himself. “Well, you’ve been talking to yourself for a while, so I guess you could use a pet to keep yourself company. Taking care of it is entirely on you, and make sure it stays on its best behavior, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>On that note, Sojiro left them be. On the one hand, Akira was happy that Sojiro was willing to accommodate. On the other…</p><p> </p><p>“Now there’s two of them… Privacy’s not gonna be a thing here, is it…?” he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of a surprise he’s allowing it,” Morgana said. “Then again, I do just sound like a regular cat to normal people.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least people can see you…” Sumire muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro came back up with a plate of fish and placed it in front of Morgana. “Seriously, it had to keep calling in that cute little voice… By the way, what’re you calling it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Windy!” Sumire exclaimed, causing Akira to crack a wide grin. He cleared his throat, trying to wipe the smile off his face and gave Sojiro Morgana’s actual name. Sumire playfully pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgana? I was hoping I’d get to name it…” Sojiro sighed. “Anyway, make sure you wash that dish.” After that, Sojiro left for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, wonder what he had in mind,” Sumire pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way…” Morgana began, “remember when you guys asked me before what I am? I’m honestly not too sure myself. I think the Metaverse’s distortions made me this way… I had to have been human. I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plausible,” Sumire quipped sarcastically. “I mean, we’ve seen a teacher practically naked in another world whose minions are a bunch of fairies, jack-o’-lanterns, goats… I mean, who knows what else is there? Succubuses? Or would it be succubi…? Succubeese? What’s the plural of succubus? Anyway, a talking cat who’s actually human is so far fetched,” she finished with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Akira was struggling to not burst out laughing. Morgana noticed this and scowled at him. “Hey! Take this seriously!”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry. Just had a dumb thought,” Akira said. “Anyway, continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana didn’t appear convinced, but he continued. “And I have a pretty good idea on how to get them back too. That’s why I was in the castle in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. We have your back,” Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana perked up happily. “Glad to hear it. You’re really dependable, y’know? Don’t worry, this partnership won’t be for nothing. It’ll be a give and take relationship. I’ll teach you all about the craftsmanship and utilization of infiltration tools, how does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! That light is going to get pretty annoying, but I’ll manage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to seeing what else you’re capable of!” Morgana exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am Thou, Thou art I... </em>
</p><p><em> Thou hast acquired a new vow… </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> The </em> <b> <em>Magician</em> </b> <em> Arcana has been revealed to thee... </em></p><p> </p><p>Sumire felt it was nice to have someone who’s aware of her presence living with them. Even if she’s just a light to him.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Akira decided to change and go to bed. Morgana, in the meantime, looked at Sumire intently, pondering what she was.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like it. Is it some sort of bless attack gone rogue? That doesn’t make sense. Some kind of lost Shadow or cognition? No, that probably makes even less sense…”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, as Akira was getting settled, he received messages from Ann.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ann:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—You saved me and I didn’t thank you properly, so thanks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—It’s fine, but Ryuji was there too, y’know?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ann:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—I just thanked him a moment ago. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know at least. See you tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—By the way, we agreed on the rooftop being our hideout. Be there after school. So yeah, see you tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone away and as he laid on his bed, he watched Morgana and Sumire staring at each other. Two enigmas, each curious about the other. He knew that if he was going to have to explain Sumire to anyone at some point, it would be the mysterious cat-like being who just so happened to walk into their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MushroomFusion245: I’d like to take time to promote a fic I really like. RealiLame‘s Unlike a Butterfly. It’s a really good fic if you want more Original Kasumi content!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708911</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sumire is worried that Akira might be taking on more than he can handle, especially with his probation and what's to come ahead. However, he reassures her that isn't the case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana was sound asleep on Akira’s chest. Akira didn’t mind at first, but he began to regret it shortly after. He wondered how he was going to introduce Morgana to Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the only one still awake. Sumire, she laid on the couch, staring into the ceiling as the feeling of doubt burrowed a hole into her chest. A part of her worried for Akira, he already had his own problems but was willing to help others despite that. She wondered if she was even worth helping seeing as she was… dead.</p><p> </p><p>She gave Akira a glance, who she thought should’ve been asleep, but she met his eyes. They both awkwardly stared at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still up?” Akira asked in a projected whisper, trying not to wake Morgana up.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are?” Sumire responded.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Just thinking, y’know, how to tell Morgana since he can see you, somewhat. Anyway, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire stared up at the ceiling despondently. “Now that you have Morgana… do you still… you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t follow…?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “Well, it’s just that Morgana is living with you now, and people can actually interact with him. I know they can’t hear him but still, and he also has amnesia like me… I was wondering if you still needed me around with him here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sumire, of course I still want you around!”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” she asked. “I’m just… well, a ghost, and Morgana’s… a cat but at least he’s alive…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, slow down. I’m not the type of person that ignores whoever’s in need, that especially includes you. That’s why I’m doing this whole Palace thing in the first place! People need help—you need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akira…” she sighed. “You really don’t know when to quit, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, as long as I’m here, I’m sure we’ll figure out who you were!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Akira…”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire’s worries were put at ease and she smiled. She felt warm, it was just like with the other thieves, but more intense this time around. It felt… good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am thou, thou art I…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thou hast acquired a new vow.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It shall become the wings of rebellion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With the birth of the Charity Persona,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shall lead to freedom and new power…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONFIDANT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sumire</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ARCANA - Charity</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RANK 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>NEW ABILITY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Apparition - May lower a particular type of Shadow’s accuracy, causing them to miss more often.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I think I know how to do it now; I’ll introduce you tomorrow,” Akira said, petting the sleeping Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>“Fatty Tuna…” Morgana mumbled, causing Akira and Sumire to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire yawned. “We should call it a night. We had a long day today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Good night, Sumire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Akira.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Akira sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms up. He looked over at Sumire, surprised to see she was still asleep. Usually, she’d be up before him around this time. First time for everything he supposed. He was about to say something, but Morgana was already up and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>“Goooood morning, Akira!” Morgana yowled. “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira still eyed Sumire. She appeared so peaceful, her body(?) free of any tension as she breathed steadily. He recalled their talk last night and he smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go get breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira went down after changing, Morgana jumped down after him. Sojiro was staring absentmindedly at the television with the news channel buzzing. He already had a warm plate of curry set on the table for him, so Akira sat down and began eating. He was pretty sure curry was going to be his staple breakfast for the rest of the year now.</p><p> </p><p>While it was incredibly good, he teased the thought of growing tired of it. Not that it seemed likely to happen anytime soon. That thought aside, what to get for lunch? Jam bread again? He decided he needed a job… </p><p> </p><p>The clank of a plate brought Akira’s attention toward Sojiro placing a plate of fish on the floor for Morgana who happily lapped up his meal. Akira blankly stared at him, his head buzzed, but he didn’t know why.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?” Morgana asked, Akira now realized he was staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Akira blinked, wondering how long he was staring. He shook his head and turned his head back forward. “I feel like I’m forgetting something…”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, upstairs… Sumire felt blissfully refreshed as she got up and stretched. She turned to Akira’s bed to wake him up only to find he and Morgana were gone. Did she oversleep?</p><p> </p><p>Morgana could’ve woken him up way before she woke up. She wondered why Akira didn’t wake her up. Right… Morgana. Speaking of, she recalled their talk last night and smiled, feeling good about the day ahead. She descended through the floor into the stool next to Akira who was just finishing up his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there it is. The light’s been pretty dim this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira grinned at her. “Smooth.” He glanced at Sojiro who seemed distracted by the news. That was if he was even paying attention to it. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Akira,” she said. She rested her elbow on the counter, propping her chin in her hand. She eyed Morgana then back to Akira. “When are you going to tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him wha—” His eyes widened. “Oh… right.” So that’s what he was forgetting, he felt bad for forgetting, but he didn’t reveal that. “I’m thinking about how to do it. Maybe tonight.” He got up, thanked Sojiro, and opened his bag to let Morgana in. “Alright, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p>—So, we’re still gonna meet at the hideout, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p>—…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p>—Ugh, you don’t gotta say it, but you can’t actually tell me you’re listening to all this crap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ann:</b>
</p><p>—Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today… </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p>—Honestly, yeah… The hideout is on the roof by the way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ann:</b>
</p><p>—Wait, we can still go up there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira:</b>
</p><p>—Apparently. See you all there after school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ryuji:</b>
</p><p>—Awesome!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kurusu!” Ushimaru’s voice boomed, causing Akira to jump in his seat. “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you?!</p><p> </p><p>“Akira, duck!” Sumire exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The room temperature seemed to drop when he met Ushimaru’s fierce gaze with wide eyes. As though time slowed down, the old man slowly reeled his arm back, a piece of chalk in hand. A chill went up Akira’s spine as he felt a murderous intent…!</p><p> </p><p>Ushimaru lurched his arm forward, like a marksman, aiming for the target on Akira’s head. The bullet whizzed through the air, en route toward its mark, but thanks to Sumire’s foresight he was able to just barely avoid taking the bullet to the head. He ducked and immediately lost track of the projectile. He could feel his hair rustle ever so slightly as it grazed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud yelp behind him followed by a <em> thump </em>. He shakily turned around and saw his fallen classmate out cold on the floor. He then turned back to Ushimaru’s scowl with tentative, fear-stricken eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ushimaru scoffed. “You better pay attention or that could be you!” He then acquired a new piece of chalk and continued the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Akira let out a distressed sigh and discreetly mouthed thanks to Sumire.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Still shaken from the prior experience, Akira pushed open the door to the rooftop. Ryuji had already sat in one of the seats, waiting for him and Ann. Upon hearing the door open, Ryuji looked toward Akira with a grin and beckoned him over. Not too long after, Ann appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“So then, what’s the plan? The board meeting ain’t until the 2nd, so what’re we gonna do? We goin’ in now or what?” Ryuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire hummed in thought as she leaned next to Akira. “Let’s see, May 2nd… so that gives us… two weeks until the meeting. That’s more than enough time to explore a castle! Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what are we gonna do? I mean, we’re gonna infiltrate the Palace yeah, but how? What’s the plan?” Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana, who was sitting on a desk next to Ann piped up. “That’s right, we can’t just go in headlong. We’ll need to make proper preparations first; we’re gonna need some new equipment and medical supplies.”</p><p> </p><p>“The equipment I get, but why waste money on healin’ shit? Can’t your Persona heal? Akira too, right?” Ryuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana frowned and shook his head. “I can’t heal you guys indefinitely! It takes energy to summon a Persona, so medicine will help reduce unnecessary strain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right… My bad.” Ryuji sheepishly rubbed his nape, but he then immediately grinned. “Anyway, I know this cool ass place to buy equipment n’ shit from! It’s where I got Akira’s gun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Akira, I’m pretty sure there’s a clinic around home,” Sumire said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, and leave the medicine to me, I know a place,” Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji stood up excitedly and palmed his fist. “Alright, so it’s settled! Shit, hol’ up, Ann’s gonna need a code name, don’t she? She’s got that tail and stuff, so whaddya think, Akira?”</p><p> </p><p>“Code name…?” Ann asked. “Oh right, I think I heard you guys calling each other by those.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! So I’m Skull, Akira’s Joker, and Morgana’s… well, Mona…” Ryuji said, followed by Sumire adding her own name which only Akira heard. “Anyway, as I was sayin’, with that outfit n’ all… I’m thinking… Sexy Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann’s nose crinkled with displeasure and she frowned at him. “Um… No way I’m gonna be called ‘Sexy Cat’!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kitty Woman,” Sumire said.</p><p> </p><p>Akira stroked his chin. “No… I can’t think of any good ones. Morgana didn’t take any cat-related names.”</p><p> </p><p>“For good reason!” the cat in question yowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so Catgirl’s on the table if you want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being called ‘Cat’ sounds way too kiddush…” Ann trailed off before perking up. “How about Panther since it sort of sounds ferocious, don’t you guys think?”</p><p> </p><p>“If ya wanna go ‘ferocious’ then what about ‘Cougar’?” Ryuji suggested nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Ann glared at him. “Ryuji, can you stop being a perv for like five minutes?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji stared at her with wide eyes, taken aback as he retorted, “Wh— It’s a genuine suggestion! What’s so freakin’ perverted about a ‘cougar’?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire palmed her head and let out an exasperated sigh. “Hoo boy, should I even explain?” From the corner of her eye, she saw Akira looking at her blankly. She stared back at him with a bemused stare. “I… have decided I won’t.” She groaned. “Ugh, can we adjourn the meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shrugged and turned to everyone else. “Alright guys, if nobody else has anything to add then let’s get going. I’ll get the medicine, and as for the equipment… Ryuji?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” The blond in question exclaimed with an eager grin. “As I was sayin’ before there’s this cool place in Shibuya. We’re off tomorrow, so if you’re not busy why don’t you guys come with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann frowned. “Sorry… I already made plans to see Shiho in the hospital…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji’s grin vanished as he gave her a sympathetic look. “O-Oh… Gotcha…” A brief moment of silence passed over the group until Ryuji mustered a reassuring smile. “Well, don’t worry about it, we got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Akira said, also offering a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ann smiled at them. “Thanks, guys.” She turned around and slid off the desk. “I’ll see you on Monday then.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the place,” Sumire announced. She, Akira, and Morgana stood in front of a building that was conveniently near Leblanc.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Takemi Medical Clinic’, huh?” Akira read the sign aloud. “It looks unassuming. Do you think they’ll let us buy medicine without any good reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it.” Morgana said,” it’s not like we can tell the truth, so can you think of anything to say?</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell them you’ve been feeling lethargic or something?” Sumire suggested, “I think exams are coming around the corner, so that should make it more convincing.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ol’ sleep-deprived student card, huh? Well, it’s the only shot we have,” Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana looked at Akira, probably with a raised brow if he were able to in his form. “Uh… Akira? Why does it seem like you’re talking to the light?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh… Right, about that… I’ll tell you after Sakura-san closes up,” Akira said dismissively. “Let’s just get the medicine for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira entered the building alongside Sumire, and Morgana ducked into his bag. He stepped into the waiting room, a bored dark-blue haired woman sat behind the reception, her eyes half-lidded as she worked through whatever paperwork behind the window. In such a small place, he assumed she ran the clinic, Dr. Takemi.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, excuse me?” Akira said.</p><p> </p><p>Takemi tilted her head up. “Oh, you look new, is this your first visit? So, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira cleared his throat. “Uh… I’ve been feeling really lethargic.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him from head to toe. Akira shifted under her scrutinizing gaze, nervousness welling in his chest. However, she didn’t question him. “Alright. Please head to the exam room,” she said. Akira held in a sigh as she stood up and walked away. He and Sumire entered the door that led into the exam room. He met her there and sat on a stool in front of her. “So, tell me more. How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, lately, I haven’t been resting soundly, I’m getting headaches… It’s been killing my motivation to do much and it’s really showing in my grades…” he said dully, making sure to drag his words now and then, but not too long when he did. Sumire nodded, impressed with his acting.</p><p> </p><p>Takemi nodded, jotting notes. “I see, in your case, it’s most likely due to stress. I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers…” She trailed off, tapping her pen on her lower lip. “Actually, I need to restock on those… Let’s go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira tried to hide his frown. “That’s not good enough. I need pain killers,” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>Takemi’s eyes narrowed, causing him to suck in a breath. “Right… And I bet you need a year-long supply too. I’m not as dumb as I look. You’re here because of the rumors, aren’t you?” she asked. Akira looked at her confused, but before he could say anything she continued. “Whatever, fine, I’ll prescribe you medicine, but only those that will recover your health. It’s your own responsibility to take care of yourself, with that said, stop by anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira and Sumire stared at her surprised, but they shook it off and bought medicine without question. Akira’s wallet rapidly lost weight much to his dismay. He really needed a job fast… After paying for the medicine, they decided to head home.</p><p> </p><p>“That was… easier than I thought it’d be, to be honest,” Akira noted, “well, now we’ve got a supplier for medicine. Now we just need new equipment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to see Ryuji tomorrow, right?” Sumire asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>As they passed by the second-hand shop, Morgana popped his head out of the bag. “Hey, can we stop by the shop run by that old man? I wanna see if he has any materials we can use.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Akira asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Infiltration tools of course! I think it’s about time I teach you how to make them.”</p><p> </p><p>After buying some materials from the second-hand shop nearby, they returned home where Sojiro curtly welcomed Akira back. Akira immediately went upstairs and cleaned off the desk in the back corner of the room as per Morgana’s instructions.</p><p> </p><p>With all of the extra junk taken off of it, he dusted off the desk. The dust stung his throat and eyes, he turned his head away, wafting the air and coughing. Sumire who stood too close coughed and stepped away. Hold on… did ghosts have lungs…?</p><p> </p><p>“Ack—! Wait why am I coughing?” she wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>Akira cleared his throat. “G-Ghost rules are weird, I swear—”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Morgana, who was smartly a distance from the dusty desk.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nothing, I’ll explain afterward.” He picked up the bag of materials and dumped its contents all over it, he then sat in the seat. “Now then, teach me.”</p><p> </p><p>Without question, Morgana leaped up and began picking out the materials for a lockpick. Except, it was more like he had to push and drag things around to do so, and finally the lesson began. Akira followed his instructions as acutely as he could. It was certainly a process that quickly made his uncalloused hands sore. He had messed up the first time, but they made sure to buy a bit extra (rip money) and Akira was able to succeed on the second try. It wasn’t the best, Akira knew, but Morgana assured him it was good enough. Sumire, who was sitting on his bed, clapped which did make him feel good.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning and organizing the leftover material for future use, Akira met Sumire’s eyes. She nodded toward him; it was finally time to introduce her to Morgana. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled before turning to Morgana whose curious gaze met his.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgana,” he began, “there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He slid his chair back and motioned toward Sumire, who to Morgana was a light resting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana eyed it and chuckled wryly. “Who? The weird light?”</p><p> </p><p>With a dead-serious look, he nodded. “Yes actually. That’s exactly who I wanted to introduce you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re serious? You know why it’s there? What is that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, she’s not an ‘it’. It’s a bit hard to explain, but anyway, you know how it looked like I was just talking to myself? Well, this is Sumire. She’s a ghost. I figured I’d tell you about her since you’re both living with me,” he said as Sumire waved at him, unbeknownst to Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana flicked his tail around his body. “O-Oh, the light is sentient— er… Right, she’s not just a light. Wait, so she’s a ghost?! Oh boy. Okay, I am so sorry I called you annoying yesterday. I had no idea you actually had feelings!”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire crossed her leg and her arms. “Great first impression,” she said with an eye-roll.</p><p> </p><p>“She says hi,” Akira stated dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can talk to it too?” Morgana asked.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Her’, and that’s the thing, it seems like I’m the only one who can hear her and see her true form, whereas you and the Shadows just see her as some… well, a light.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… so she’s been joining our infiltration attempts then? It seems like she’ll be useful in the Metaverse,” Morgana said.</p><p> </p><p>“We even came up with a codename for her earlier,” Akira said. “Say hello to Spirit!”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what that was! Spirit... I like it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, one more thing. Could you please not tell Ryuji or Ann about her? I don’t want any of them to think I have an imaginary friend or something and you’re just going along with it. The only reason why I’m telling you is because the three of us are living together, so it only felt right. It’s not like you could tell anyone else anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as she’s helping us out, that’s fine by me! By the way, when did you first meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was moving here, at the crossing in Shibuya. It’s also when I first got the Metanav, I think… She doesn’t seem to remember anything like she has amnesia.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “So she’s lost her memories too…” </em> Morgana thought, <em> “and she appeared when Akira first found the navigator, and the Shadows and I can sort of see her… If she’s somehow connected to the Metaverse, then maybe she’ll regain her memories within the depths of Mementos too…” </em></p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” Akira said. Frankly, he pictured it to be some shady, back alley place in one way or another, but it seemed to be a cool place.</p><p> </p><p>“Right?!” Ryuji excitedly exclaimed. “By the way, you know anything about guns n’ shit?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shrugged. “I know the difference between a pistol and a sniper rifle, that’s about it though. Why don’t we ask for recommendations?” He pointed toward the surly man lounging behind the counter, absentmindedly flipping through some sort of magazine. “Excuse me, do you recommend anything?”</p><p> </p><p>The man shrugged dismissively without a second glance. “I dunno. Just buy whatever looks interestin’ to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, some customer service,” Ryuji muttered indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyance spread across the man’s face, he set his magazine aside and stared Ryuji down. “Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Automatic?” Ryuji asked. “Hol’ up, why’re we talkin’ about cars now?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire wandered around the shop, checking out the arrangement of weapons. Akira watched as Ryuji bickered—albeit a one-sided argument—and eventually decided to wander off to look around. He walked over to Sumire who seemed rather engrossed in the display of weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Akira!” she called out. “Check this one out! This one looks cool, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked at the gun she had her eyes on. He picked it off the rack and analyzed it—an SMG he figured. He glanced at Ryuji who was shouting at the shop owner.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a freakin’ casual! I bought shit here from last week!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira looked at the gun again. “Hm, yeah… You think Ryuji will like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Sumire shrugged. “Eh, maybe Ann will like it. I can only imagine Ryuji using something more bombastic, like a shotgun or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” he said. “Alright then, Morgana and I already have our weapons, so I think that’ll be it. Let’s see if he has anything else.” He placed the model gun back on the rack and walked over to the counter where the man went back to lounging and Ryuji was grumbling to himself. Akira knocked on the glass to which the man gave him a cursory look. “So, do you have anything realistic? Something like a shotgun and SMG would be cool.”</p><p> </p><p>The man perked up. “Oh? You’re a lot more interesting than blondie here. Alright, I’ll go see what’s in the back.” He got up and walked to somewhere in the back of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji stared at him in disbelief. “H-Huh—?! What the eff’, dude?!” he cried. Akira gave him a questioning look. “Don’t ask…” He shoved his hand and fished out a wad of yen. “Just take it, make sure you get me somethin’ good.”</p><p> </p><p>At that instance, the man came back out with two model guns and placed them on the counter. The group looked at the guns with intrigue and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“You shoulda told me you’re an enthusiast,” he said. “I’m always up for helpin’ fresh faces, so for now you’re just gettin’ the starter pack. Now then… a Remington Model 870 and M1928A1 Thompson, or just simply a Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah…? Wh-What didya say…?” Ryuji stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>The man tallied their due fee which Akira tentatively paid for. Despite the five-thousand yen Ryuji pitched in, his wallet continued to further bleed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go wavin’ them around in public, hide them in a bag or somethin’ if you’re outside,” he said. His gaze then hardened. “Oh, and don’t let the fuzz catch wind of ya having ‘em. Don’t need them comin’ around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah! Eff’ the police n’ all that! R-Right…?” Ryuji awkwardly said, his voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Akira cleared his throat. “Uh… Ahem, thank you, we’ll be on our way now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” the man said.”I’ll show you some more stuff if ya come back. The name’s Iwai, pleasure doin’ business with ya, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>They left the store and parted ways with the elated Ryuji at the station. When they reached home, Sojiro hadn’t bothered to ask what was in the bag, much to Akira’s surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’d you get?” Morgana asked, now that they were in privacy since he had been hidden inside Akira’s bag.</p><p> </p><p>Akira placed the bag’s contents onto the desk one after the other. “Got Ryuji a shotgun and Ann a Tommy…” He suddenly pulled out a camo pattern cat sweater. “And I even got you a cute little sweater!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those will be usefu— wait what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sumire picked that one out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t pin the blame on me just because he can’t hear me!” she exclaimed, swatting at Akira angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Akira said, trying to calm his giggling. “She helped out with the selection and budgeting process too.”</p><p> </p><p>“She truly is a Phantom Thief, huh?” Morgana commented. “We’re only getting stronger from here on!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, kitty!” Sumire cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“She says thanks,” Akira said. “Anyhow, how the heck are we gonna take our weapons?”</p><p> </p><p>Just carrying the bag around in school was risky enough. They didn’t want to just leave it in the alleyway where their entry point into the Palace was. No telling who would happen to stumble upon it. The group decided that they’d leave them on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>They went to bed a bit earlier that night, eager to finally infiltrate the Palace at last. Akira laid on his bed, recounting all the events up until now. It was just about a week and so much had happened already. He stumbled upon a ghost girl, some weird app that led to an alternate reality in their perverted coach’s heart, and a talking cat. It was all bizarre, that’s for sure, but there were some perks. He already made some good friends despite his infamy at Shujin Academy. He smiled fondly at the thought, but he frowned to himself when he realized it wasn’t all good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I need a job…” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>